We Love In Vain
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Hating another human being, is incredibly emotionally exhausting. Pretending to hate another human being while simultaneously sneaking around behind everyone's backs and having sex with them, is even harder. But it's fine, because there's no feelings there, right? Right? Puppyshipping. Yaoi. Smut from the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, I'm meant to be updating MP and Robina if you're reading this LP is happening, I swear.  
>Okay, so a little explanation and some warnings before we begin. This is important, so read through before you skip to the good stuff.<strong>

**Title was stolen from Marilyn Manson and is subject to change, sorry I have had this fic for weeks and haven't been able to upload it so I'm just calling it this for now.**

**Since I first started writing YGO fics I have wanted to write one of those cliché puppyshipping fics where Kaiba is controlling and calls Joey 'puppy' and etc etc...and this is it, I have finally given in to my thirteen year old self. (Don't worry, the characters will definitely progress, that's what the story is about.)  
>I'm not going to apologise for writing the things that I want to write. At the same time, if it isn't your style, then no problem, there's lots of stories on this site, find something that suits you better. <strong>

**Warnings...well first this story is probably going to be more porn than plot, with smut around every second chapter if not more. You should be eighteen if you're reading this but I can't stop you if you aren't. Just make sure no one can see your screen and if at any point you feel like you are reading something that you definitely shouldn't be then just close it. There's nothing wrong with not being ready to read smut. **

**I don't think the smut I write is overly intense but it is somewhat descriptive so I wouldn't recommend this fic if it's the first time you're reading smut.  
>Kaiba could be considered controlling, if that is triggering in any way then leave now. This fic will be dub-con at times, never non-con, but if dub-con or characters vaguely, but not explicitly, stating consent makes you uncomfortable, this is your warning. <strong>

**I don't want to be responsible for someone getting triggered, feeling upset, being uncomfortable.**

**Last thing. Dub names. I don't have an excuse...I just prefer them.**

**Okay, sorry this was ridiculously long, let's get on with it. **

"Ngh, K-Kaiba," Joey sobbed, twisting a piece of the satin bedsheet in his fingers as Kaiba licked a line up the inside of his thigh.

Joey blinked and tried to catch his breath. His head was spinning. He couldn't think straight at all. Not with the way Kaiba was...acting.

How the hell had he even wound up here anyway?

Oh yeah...

"Get away from me, Wheeler," Seto Kaiba sneered, as he walked past Joey in the school hallway.

"What are you talking about, Kaiba? Joey wasn't anywhere near you!" Yugi cried, turning around to face Kaiba as other students rushed to their classes.

"You stay out of it, Muto. Don't come near me, Wheeler. Understand?" The tall brunet said, turning to open his locker.

"Come on, Joey. Just ignore him," Tea said, tugging Joey in the other direction.

"What is his problem?" Tristan looked at Joey, questioning as they walked.

Joey pondered Tristan's question on the way to their next class. What **was **Kaiba's problem? Sure, the two of them had never gotten along. Kaiba despised Joey and Joey returned those feelings wholeheartedly. But they only ever interacted if they absolutely had to. Yugi was right, it wasn't like Joey was actually near Kaiba. Kaiba had just attacked him for no reason. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand that guy. Joey could feel himself getting angrier. Who the heck had given Kaiba permission to act like that? Sure Joey wasn't the smartest guy around, but at least he wasn't an absolutely obnoxious prick.

"I'll catch up with you guys, I forgot my text book," Joey said suddenly and turned to walk back toward the lockers. It was a bad lie. He didn't know why he'd told it.

Joey stormed back the way they'd came. No way. No way was Kaiba gonna get away with treating him like that. Joey had had enough.

The blond looked up as he walked to see Kaiba leaning smugly against the lockers, "Alright, Kaiba! I dunno who you think you are-"

"Ha," Kaiba turned to him, a smirk across his face.

Joey stopped, metres from the CEO, "What the heck do you think you're laughin' at?"

The brunet's mouth turned up into a smirk as if he found their situation very amusing, "You came back. Go on, say what you want to say then, Wheeler. Confront me, if you can."

Words that he had planned to use suddenly became trapped inside Joey's throat and he was stuck in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until he finally managed to breathe again. "Ya know, you can't just be rude to me, Kaiba. I-" Joey could have sworn that he'd had something he'd wanted to say, but now Kaiba's azure eyes were glaring right into him and his already shaky grip on sentence formation became even looser.

"Go on." Kaiba tilted his head, waiting for Joey to say something, his expression growing smugger with every passing second that Joey failed to respond, "You came back here. So what do you want to say? Not that it matters, I already know what you really want," his voice hissed at the end of his sentence and it made Joey's hair stand on end.

"Typical Kaiba. Thinks he knows everything. Fine, you're so much better than everyone else-"

"I am," Seto interrupted.

"Alright then money bags, tell me what I want then!" Joey demanded, wishing he'd never walked back to where this prick was, but knowing if he walked away now it would be a loss for him.

"Come here."

Joey stopped and then said, "If you touch me, I swear to God, Kaiba I will hit you straight on your ass."

Seto didn't bother replying to that, instead he waited for Joey to step forward, and he did step forward like Seto knew he would. With great hesitance and absolute disdain on his face the blond boy walked forward a few steps until he was just inches from Kaiba.

Before Joey could react Kaiba grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled Joey close to him..

"Listen very carefully, you worthless mutt. If you ever threaten me again I'll fucking give you something to be scared of."

Joey gritted his teeth and tried to pull away, but Kaiba's hand was holding his collar too tightly, "Who said anything about bein' scared? I ain't scared of you, Kaiba."

"You're trembling," Kaiba smirked, "As far as I know, that usually means someone is scared...or maybe it means something else, and I'm right about your reason for coming back here."

"I came back here because you had the nerve to speak to me before when I wasn't even anywhere near ya," Joey managed, his brown eyes meeting Kaiba's blue ones. He was not going to look away, he could death stare people too.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "I just wanted to see how you'd react, and I got exactly the reaction I wanted, Puppy."

"What the heck are-"

Joey's words were stolen from him, cut off by Kaiba pulling him into a kiss.

Kaiba's mouth tasted like mint, not peppermint, the other one. Joey couldn't remember the name of it. It was good, better than he'd ever imagined it. ….Not that he'd ever imagined it. No. Of course not.

Kaiba's tongue brushed against Joey's for just a moment before he broke away, leaving Joey with his mouth slightly open, staring at Kaiba and trying to catch his breath.

"Mmm, I can just see how much you loathe me. I mean look at you struggling to pull away," Kaiba laughed softly, moving his hand from Joey's collar to rest on his waist.

"Fuck up, Kaiba. Don't you dare tell anyone this happened." Joey made no effort to move.

"Tell anyone?" Kaiba repeated and he pulled Joey against himself, "I'd rather die than have people find out that I let that filthy mouth of yours near mine."

Before Joey could answer, Kaiba was kissing him again, his other hand now tangling itself through the blond's hair.

"You're the one kissin' me, Kaiba," Joey breathed when Seto finally pulled away.

"Only to get you to shut up, Wheeler," he smirked, hand now playing with the buttons on Joey's school shirt, Kaiba glanced up and down the hall before asking, "What class are you meant to be in?"

Joey could feel himself turning red. Kaiba was managing to make this even more awkward, "Uh...Math I think, I dunno. I-what? Why does it matter? I probably already missed most of it 'cause of you."

"Yeah I can see why you'd rather be there instead," Kaiba leaned in, speaking softly, "You can run off to class now, Mutt."

Yeah, he was definitely going red. Damn he hated Kaiba.

"Not going? I didn't think so, because you never wanted to have a fight with me at all, you just wanted to be alone with me, didn't you?" Joey just shrugged, but it was all the answer Seto needed, "Let's go somewhere else. I'm not doing this in the hallway of school."

He wrapped his hand around Joey's wrist and led him towards the doors out of the main building, "Doin' what?"

Kaiba turned as they walked, "You'd be adorable if you weren't so painfully stupid, Puppy."

Joey allowed Kaiba to lead him outside and he watched nervously as Kaiba called someone on his phone to send a car. Kaiba briefly mentioned that he would have rather driven them himself but he'd foolishly decided to take the limousine this morning. Joey wasn't really listening. The two of them were now sitting on a bench outside the school fence and Kaiba wasn't touching him at all. It was as if it were the most casual thing ever. Joey wasn't an easily embarrassed guy...but he was definitely embarrassed now.

One of Kaiba's limousines arrived impressively fast and as soon as they got in, Kaiba pushed Joey down onto the leather seating, "Kaiba..."

Seto stopped, "What?"

Joe readjusted the way he'd been pushed down onto the seat, "Are ya gonna kiss me again?"

"What the fuck did you think I was going to do, you idiot?" Kaiba leaned down, his eyes fix on Joey's.

"Just askin'."

"Wheeler, you are the stupidest person I have ever had the misfortune of being near," his lips brushed Joey's again and Joey felt himself pull Kaiba closer and he heard himself gasp at the weight of Kaiba's body on his and the way Kaiba kissed him, hard and desperate, nothing holding him back.

When they arrived, Kaiba swiftly pulled Joey up and brushed them both down. Joey didn't get a chance to gawk at the extravagance that was Kaiba's home, because Kaiba took him through a huge entry room, with floors in white marble and blue accents on everything, then up a flight of stairs. Or was it two? Finally, into Kaiba's bedroom. It was a large square room, smartly decorated. Joey wanted to look around it but the dark blue sheeted four poster bed was the main attraction, and that was exactly where Kaiba wanted him.

"Kaiba," Joey said, but there was no point to his saying it, it was just the word that was now inside of his mouth and now he seemed to just want to say it and say it until he couldn't think straight.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kaiba's voice hissed, and his lips sucked wetly just below Joey's jawline.

"I-" Joey wanted to fight, wanted desperately to insult Kaiba, get in one last jeer before he gave up, but he couldn't, because now Kaiba was tearing off Joey's jacket, and unbuttoning his shirt. Kaiba's own shirt and jacket were thrown to the floor and once he had pulled Joey's off him, he pushed the blond backward onto the luxurious bedspread.

Now shirtless, the two boys lay sprawled across Kaiba's bed, Joey no longer wriggling nervously but letting Kaiba take control and kiss him deeply.

The blond tore his mouth from Seto's, "Wait a sec. If you wanted to fuck why not just do it in the car? Why bother takin' me back here?"

Kaiba answered huskily, "Because I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't fuck in cars, and if I'm going to be fucking you, I want it to be right here, Mutt."

"Quit callin' me that."

"No."

Joey swallowed hard as Seto's fingers traced down the muscles on his torso, "Kaiba...are we really doin' this?" He tried to sit up but gasped and fell back to the mattress when Seto's tongue licked a piece of skin above his waist. Joey choked on the moan inside the back of his throat. Was that meant to feel that good? Was any of this meant to feel good? Finally Seto pulled away to unbutton Joey's pants and Joey managed to speak again, "Do you really want this, Kaiba?"

"You have no idea," was Seto's reply as he finally managed to pull Joey's uniform pants off him and throw them to the floor, "But so do you, so I guess it's okay..."

"I kissed ya, Kaiba. Never said anything about this," Joey insisted but his words were fading fast, he had nothing to say that would work, because they both knew he was lying, "What makes you think I'd want someone like you anyways?" His brown eyes glared up at Kaiba, but his pouted mouth soon changed to release a sudden moan as Seto pressed his hand down onto Joey's growing erection.

"Mm, it's not obvious at all is it, Mutt. Fine, tell me..." Kaiba paused, his fingers curling around the blond's erection through his underwear, squeezing firmly on it and feeling it harden in his grip before he let it go, "Do you want this like I do?"

Joey tried to remember if anyone's voice had ever sounded that good. No. No one's voice had ever sounded that good. Then again no one had ever asked him for sex while gripping onto his dick so that probably had something to do with it, "Y-yeah." He nodded up at Kaiba.

"Then just calm down, and let's do this," Kaiba told him.

Joey let Kaiba pull his underwear off and again he felt himself turning red, this time at the fact that he was completely naked, with his dick so hard it was starting to hurt, laying underneath Seto Kaiba, the boy who loathed him; who he had always loathed back, and fuck he just wanted Kaiba to touch him again.

"Kaiba. Whattaya doin'?" Joey asked nervously, after a few seconds of Kaiba staring at him.

"You really don't know," Kaiba's lips curled up as his eyes drank in every inch of the gorgeous blond's skin, "You have no idea, Wheeler," Joey raised an eyebrow in question, but Kaiba wasn't answering, instead he continued, saying, "This'll hurt you, you know."

Joey wished he could have thought about that more but Kaiba's fingers slowly stroking up and down his dick was far too much stimulation for him to say anything more that, "Kai-oh-okay."

Propped up on one elbow Joey watched the CEO quickly grab lubricant from his bedside table. He put it on the bed and moved himself down between Joey's legs. He moved his hand from Joey's erection, and the blond whimpered at the sudden loss of stimulant. Kaiba ran his tongue along the soft skin of Joey's thigh and Joey suddenly felt like he was falling apart already, "Fuck, Kaiba."

"You taste nice, Puppy," Kaiba murmured on Joey's skin, nipping at the base of his erection

"Damn it," Joey breathed, hating how Kaiba's words made his cock twitch.

Kaiba sat up, grabbing the tube from where he'd placed it beside Joey, "Flip over, Mutt. On all fours."

Joey's heart stopped inside his chest, "A-Are you serious, Kaiba?"

"If I'm going to fuck you, I'll fuck you while you're on your hands and knees. Now turn over. Unless you've lost interest," Kaiba tilted his head, those blue eyes staring right into Joey, knowing Joey wouldn't refuse him.

A moment passed and Joey finally decided it was still worth it. He turned himself around, leaning on his knees and forearms and feeling very grateful that this information never needed to leave the room.

While Joey readjusted his position Kaiba took off his own pants, finally freeing his erection that was now aching, having had remained completely untouched through everything. Luckily Kaiba was extremely controlled. He got back onto the bed and immediately smirked at how Joey's ass was curving up into the air. Want pulsed inside of Kaiba as he looked at the way the boy's entrance was totally exposed for him. Lubricant was squeezed over Kaiba's fingers and he put one at the edge of Joey's hole, and gently pushed.

"Arg-" Joey bit down on his lip. Fuck. Was it meant to burn like that?

With the help of the lubricant Kaiba finally got his finger right into the tight hole, and gently moved it in and out, complete with Joey asking if it was meant to feel so painful. To which Kaiba had hissed a 'yes' and responded by adding another finger. Joey's hole gripped tightly around Kaiba's fingers, and Kaiba nearly came at the thought of it squeezing around his cock like that, but of course; he was Seto Kaiba, he was disciplined and he was in control of himself. His fingers moved faster, gradually loosening Joey, with each movement Joey's complaints turned to soft moans and when Kaiba hit the circle of nerves inside him he cried out, "Ga-a Kaiba, fuck. Please, again," Joey ground his hips up toward Kaiba's fingers.

"You like that, Mutt?" Kaiba growled cruelly but obliged by sinking his fingers deeply into Joey and curling them, making sobs emanate from the blond.

"Ah-yes," Joey breathed, letting his face fall into the satin, indigo sheets. Kaiba's fingers moved in and out of Joey, working up a rhythm and stretching the entrance until Joey was able to breathe again, and he could finally say, "More."

Kaiba didn't reply, just concentrated on calmly stretching Joey with his fingers for a moment before finally pulling his fingers out and putting lubricant on his own erection.

"Ready?" Joey nodded into the mattress and Kaiba positioned his cock at Joey's entry.

He slowly eased himself in. Sure, Kaiba was a prick, but he wasn't abusive. He didn't want to actually hurt Joey any more than he had too. "You're tight," Kaiba breathed, finally completely inside of the boy who he had been picking on at school not an hour ago. Really it was a stupid thing to say, of course he was tight. Joey was the biggest virgin Kaiba had ever met.

He listened to the way Joey shuddered at the pain and he stopped himself from moving, "Say when," he said softly, in a rare moment of gentleness; Joey would not get one again.

"Yeah okay, Kaiba," Joey said, so quietly that it almost sounded like he was embarrassed. Funny, that.

The noises Joey made as Kaiba carefully moved himself out and back into him, gradually building up a rhythm, were Kaiba's favourite part of the sex. Joey had a way of whimpering and sobbing with gorgeous cries every time Kaiba thrust back in. As he got quicker, Kaiba put a hand on Joey's waist, forcing himself in deeper, driving his dick into the mass of nerves inside of Joey. Feeling Kaiba right up inside him, with tears welling in his eyes Joey cried out, "A-ah. Fuckin' hell, Kaiba."

With his hips still thrusting in and out of the vice-like passage, Kaiba leaned down to kiss at the skin of Joey's back, and his fingers gripped around the blond boy's erection.

"You're pitiful," Kaiba told him, leaning up again now so he could thrust harder. He let out a low moan as Joey's ass clenched around him with every move he made, "I mean, look at you. Earlier today you were ready to punch me. Now my dick's in your ass," His voice sniggered, his hand working faster on Joey's cock, "How's that make you feel, Wheeler?"

Joey almost growled in reply, "Nngh," He tilted his hips up again as Kaiba hit onto his prostate and cried out loudly, "Good," he breathed, "I-It makes me feel good," he insisted between sobs, as, despite the intense pain, he drew ever closer to climax.

"Shut up, Mutt," Kaiba growled, grabbing a fistful of Joey's blond hair and tugging on it hard.

"Ah fuck. Yeah, Kaiba," Joey yelped as Kaiba pulled his hair and his movements grew quicker, harder and more desperate.

It was too much for Joey, with Kaiba's hand roughly pulling at his erection and his dick burying itself inside his tight, warm heat over and over again, and worse, Kaiba now with his other hand wrapped in Joey's hair and tugging at it with every thrust, the blond fell apart. Several syllables that could possibly have been Kaiba's name were breathed from his lips and white fluid spilt across Kaiba's fingers.

As he came, he tightened around Kaiba's dick and that was too much even for someone as controlled as Seto Kaiba to handle, and before he knew it he was crying out far too loudly for someone of his social standings, and releasing deep inside of the now debauched Joey.

The brunet cleaned them both up, breathing deeply as he did so. He fell back onto his bed and silently pulled Joey to lay on his chest. The blond boy was still catching his breath, his face flushed pink and his eyes only managing to stay half open.

It was Seto that spoke first, his soft voice carrying a tone of smugness, "You liked that, Puppy."

Joey pressed his face into the firm muscle of Seto's chest and nuzzled into it. He didn't answer. He didn't need to.

**A/N: I'm going to be honest here, I have no idea where the hair pulling thing came from. So yes, there's the first chapter...not a very conventional way to start a relationship, but probably more in character than a movie and dinner. Also I have read and reread this but there's probably still some really obvious, dumb mistakes, so please just ignore them, sorry.**

**Reviews, faves etc are all very much appreciated, PM me with any questions. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I had this already done, and the first one's had a pretty nice response already so I'm just going to put it up now. Thanks for the reviews and the hits so far!  
>As always, apologies for any errors, there's always some I miss. <strong>

**Oh I also don't own YuGiOh...probably for the best, really. **

Other than his friends, the first person to speak to Joey at school the next day, was Seto.

A small part inside Joey had hoped that when Seto did talk to him it would have been something nice. After all, Joey figured that even if you didn't get along with someone, if that person let you put your dick in their arse, the least you could do was be polite.

Apparently those rules didn't apply to Seto Kaiba, because when Joey arrived at the lockers to grab his stuff for first class, the two words Seto greeted him with were, "Nice limp."

"Fuck off," Joey replied immediately, not looking at Kaiba at all.

He turned and opened his locker, grabbing out his books and not looking at Kaiba. Yugi was with him, also gathering stuff from his own locker beside Joey's. He was comfortably oblivious, as was typical for Yugi and Joey really hoped he hadn't heard Kaiba's comment.

Despite his ignoring Kaiba, the CEO wasn't leaving him alone, "What happened? Get kicked like the stray dog you are?"

"Yeah, by a total freakin' asshole," Joey glared toward Kaiba. He had thought maybe Kaiba's attitude would soften if he looked at him. Kaiba obviously liked him right? So maybe if Joey made eye contact, Kaiba would lay off.

Glaring right into his eyes, Kaiba laughed loudly, "Good." He walked away.

Shutting his locker, Joey's spiky haired friend looked up at him, "Wow, it always surprises me just how awful Kaiba is..."

Amazingly, Joey heard himself say, "He ain't that bad."

"Not that bad?" Yugi laughed, "Have you hit your head recently, Joey?"

Joey shook his head with a small laugh, "Don't worry about him, Yuge. C'mon we're gonna be late."

Joey shut his locker as well and walked in the direction of their form class, trying not to be angry that Kaiba had been so awful to him. It had never bothered him before...so it shouldn't bother him now, right?

"Wow, I hate to say it, but Kaiba was right," Yugi looked up at Joey.

"Eh?"

"You _do _have a limp."

At lunchtime, Yugi and Joey were the first to sit down, before Tea and Tristan got there.

As they took out their food Yugi curiously asked his friend, "You never told me, Joey. How did yo get that limp?"

Joey laughed, "I didn't tell ya? Oops," He tapped his fingers on the lid of his lunchbox.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, sucking on the straw of his juice box, "I was just wondering...did someone hurt you? Was it your dad, Joey?"

Joey's brown eyes widened, "Wha? No! Nah, nah, Yuge...it wasn't my dad. I was messing around with a soccer ball and I guess I musta pulled somethin'."

"Oh," Yugi nodded, "You never told me you played soccer."

"It's a recent occurrence," Joey pursed his lips.

By the end of the day, Joey had mostly walked the limp out. It still hurt like a bitch, though. He'd have to ask Kaiba to be more gentle next time. Not that he wanted there to be a next time...No. Ugh, who was he kidding? With or without the pain...sex with Kaiba had been amazing..

But it was a one-off. Kaiba was back to normal, he wouldn't look at Joey again.

As the thought crossed his mind, Joey noticed a certain tall brunet standing by the school gate.

Joey had told Yugi he'd wait for him so they could walk home together. Maybe he had time to quickly talk to Kaiba?

If anyone noticed the odd occurrence of Seto Kaiba actually speaking to someone, then they didn't say anything. "What do you want?" His eyes moved from the footpath to look at Joey.

"Just uh...hi," Joey suddenly became very intrigued by the same piece of pavement that Seto had been looking at just moments before. He'd never had any trouble talking to Kaiba before, but now...it was different.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Look at me."

"Eh?" Joey's moth fell open, "Yeah, sure," he eventually managed to look up into Seto's blue eyes, trying to ignore how they made his skin tremble.

"That's better, Mutt," Kaiba smirked, obviously enjoying Joey's embarrassment.

"What the heck was wrong wit' ya this morning, Kaiba?"

Seto stared at him for a moment. He looked the blond up and down before rolling his eyes, "What would you have preferred I do? Push you against the wall and kiss you right there with Yugi watching?"

"N-No!" Joey bit down on his bottom lip.

Kaiba's eyes shined triumphantly, "Exactly."

"Ya could'a been a bit nicer..."

"Too obvious," Seto told him with a shrug, but then asked, "How's the limp?"

Joey shrugged back at Seto, "Fine. Hurt like heck earlier...but it's gone now."

"Good," Seto nodded, "You'll have to learn to put up with it. I have intentions of seeing you again."

"Y-ya do?" Joey could have sworn he didn't normally stammer this much.

"Obviously. What do you take me for, Wheeler? I didn't become CEO of my own company by starting things and then walking away."

Joey wondered if there was a way to stop yourself from blushing with nerves, "When did ya wanna..."

"I'll let you know."

With that, Seto Kaiba was walking away and Joey was staring after him. That was all very well and good but it was Friday. Joey wouldn't see Seto until Monday now. Fine. Joey didn't care. It'd do him good to not focus on Seto. Yeah, sure.

"Hey, Joey!"

The blond turned to see Tea waving madly at him, Yugi and Tristan with her, "Hey!" He waved back, and ran back toward where they were.

"Dude, there's something on your locker," Tristan said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't look. Just saw something on it as we walked past this way."

"Joey, you're up for burgers this afternoon, right?" Yugi bought his hunger to the forefront of the conversation.

"Yeah...sure, Yuge," He nodded vaguely, "Hey you guys go ahead and grab us a seat, I'm gonna go check out whatever's on my locker."

They parted ways, Joey running back into the building. When he got to his locker he saw that Trista had been correct. There was a pale blue, unmarked envelope stuck to it. He tore it off and looked at the bit of paper inside. The writing on it was a small, even script.

'Just open the locker'

Joey had a feeling he knew who was behind this but he humoured the note's request and opened his locker.

Oh. Hello. That was new.

Joey took out the box that had been placed inside his locker, it was unwrapped so he could immediately see it was a mobile phone. There was another piece of paper on the box, Joey read it. This one just said 'Puppy', yeah there was definitely no doubting who this was now.

Giving into temptation, Joey opened the box. Woah.

"Cool," he heard himself saying in reaction to the gift. It was one of those flashy new phones with way too many features and a price tag someone like Joey wouldn't even be able to look at.

He carefully took it out of its packaging and turned it around in his hand. Was it for him? Really? It was so shiny and expensive and new...and no one had ever spent this much money on Joey.

He tried turning it on and was surprised to see it was fully charged, ready to be used. Of course, Kaiba's number had been entered into it, under 'SETO KAIBA'. This bothered Joey, who immediately changed it to 'PRICK'.

Putting the phone in his pocket and the packaging in his backpack, Joey ran to catch up with his friends.

That night, alone at home, Joey took the phone out. It was so he could text Kaiba, right? So there was nothing wrong if he actually did that, right? That didn't make him weak did it? Nah...surely not.

Ok. Alright. He was gonna do it.

Seto Kaiba was typing the last of the day's paperwork, which was actually the paperwork he had set aside for tomorrow that he was doing early. A coffee was steaming on the desk beside his laptop, and Mokuba was sitting cross legged on the floor, doing his homework. For him, this counted as spending time with his constantly busy older brother.

Halfway through a data set, Seto heard his phone beep on the desk. After a few more clicks he looked at it.

Puppy: A phone?

Joey nearly fell off the edge of his bed when a reply came through so quickly.

PRICK: Yes. That's what it is. Good job.

Kaiba smirked at his own joke. Joey replied before he could go back to his work.

Puppy: Whatever.

Another reply came through to Joey's phone.

PRICK: You are painfully stupid. Come to my mansion tomorrow. Noon.

Kaiba had to smirk at Joey's reply.

Puppy: I might.

Seto didn't reply again. Joey wondered if maybe he should have just said yes. But no, Joey needed some kind of upper hand in this. Plus, how the heck could he get to Kaiba's place anyway?

This was exactly the problem that plagued Joey the next day as he lay half awake, half asleep in his bed. Kaiba? Yeah...yeah he wanted to see Kaiba. Yeah. That's right he was seeing Kaiba today. Wait, how was he gonna get to Kaiba's? Kaiba? Yeah...he wanted to see Kaiba...He yawned and turned, hugging onto his pillow. The ramblings of his mind were cut off by the sound of his house phone ringing out in the lounge room.

"Crap!" Joey sat up, seeing the clock on his dresser telling him it was 12:00. He ran out to the lounge room and picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"Hey Joey!" It was Yugi.

"Oh, hey, man! Wassup?"

"I'm going down to the arcade, did you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," Joey answered. He was late for Kaiba's place so he might as well hang out with his friends.

"Cool. About half an hour, is that ok?"

"Yeah, see ya then." Joey put down the phone.

A quick glance around told him that his father wasn't home. Big surprise, there. After a quick shower, Joey changed into jeans and a t-shirt and left for the arcade.

As he walked along the footpath, he was only partially stressing out about missing out on time with Kaiba. It didn't matter. Joey didn't care. He'd much rather hang with his friends. He didn't need to see Kaiba...he was only gonna be a jerk to him anyway.

Lost in thought, Joey didn't notice the black limousine driving slowly along the street with him.

Really, it was unobservant behaviour even for someone like Joey.

"Joey Wheeler?"

Joey turned and nearly fell down at the sight of the car, now parked but still running beside him. The chauffeur, with his window down and looking expectantly at Joey, waited for the boy's answer.

"...Y-Yeah, that's me."

"Mr Kaiba sent me, Joey," The chauffeur was friendly, he looked Joey in the eyes and smiled. He didn't seem to notice how unbelievably not-rich Joey obviously was, and something in Joey appreciated that, "Hop in."

Joey didn't argue. In fact he didn't even speak. He just nodded and got into the back of the car. His arrangement with Yugi now totally forgotten, Joey's brain focused on making him nervous. How did Kaiba know where he was going to be? He tapped his fingers on his leg and sighed out, leaning his head on the window.

He didn't look up until they drove through the gate's to Kaiba's estate. Were the Blue Eyes statues really necessary? The fountains were nice though...The car stopped at the front door of Kaiba's home. He hadn't paid much attention to this place the last time he was here, the fact that Kaiba had just been kissing him into the seat of the limo and was then pulling him to the bedroom by his wrist were both defining factors to this. Walking up the far too clean pathway, Joey looked at the neatly trimmed grass beside it, and then towards the doors, the glass of which reflected him. He suddenly wished he'd worn something better.

After being directed to the loungeroom, which Joey guessed was probably one of many, he stood in the doorway, looking into the room, which was so spacious that even with furniture it seemed empty.

There were several low white coffee tables, books on one, a tall slim vase on another. A sound system with lit up buttons and a touch screen. Seto looked up from where he was sprawled on his favourite blue mid-century modern lounge and saw Joey standing awkwardly in the doorway. He looked scared.

"Oh so you decided to show up? You're late."

Joey scowled. "Ya lucky I came, ya prick." He walked into the room and looked at Kaiba, wearing his black sweater and pants, white coat deposited on the lounge chair beside the couch.

"That's crap. You were always going to come," He sat up on the lounge.

Joey walked into the room and stood in front of the brunet, his arms crossed, "Whattaya want, Kaiba?"

"Sit," Kaiba told him and Joey sat, "Good boy."

"Quit treatin' me like a dog," Joey said.

"Why?" Seto asked, "You enjoy it."

"You wouldn't know what I enjoy, Kaiba," His shoulders stiffened, and he sat awkwardly straight on the admittedly very comfortable lounge.

Kaiba laughed, "I think after our last encounter I know all too well what you enjoy."

Joey breathed. Ok. So, Kaiba had him there, it had been...good. He swallowed. "Thanks for the phone." The CEO's mouth curled up into the representation of a smile and he reached out and ruffled Joey's blond hair. "Kaiba..." Joey tilted his head and let himself smile slightly.

Kaiba moved closer to Joey, "Mm?" He moved his hand to Joey's waist and pulled him in, giving Joey no choice but to put his arms around Kaiba's neck.

Joey felt Kaiba's lips on his, and he let his mouth open at the feeling of Kaiba's tongue on his lips. After a few seconds of being kissed, Joey managed to respond by running his tongue across Kaiba's. Fuck, his mouth tasted good. Better than the other day, if that was possible. Kaiba sucked on Joey's bottom lip before breaking away so Joey could talk.

"The limo was a bit unnecessary," Joey said, but his voice was laughing.

"Yeah, but good luck getting through my security without it," Kaiba retorted, slipping his hand underneath Joey's shirt to run his finger over the skin of the boy's back.

"You're fucken ridiculous, Kaiba," Joey said, leaning his head on the CEO's chest.

"Mm, I know," Kaiba laughed softly and pushed Joey back so that he was laying on the blond.

Joey quickly kissed Seto again before asking, "What didya ask me over for?"

To Joey's surprise Seto replied with, "Would you believe I just wanted to see you?" He ran his hand over the muscles on Joey's stomach.

"No," Joey replied, "You probably wanna fuck," He laughed, bending his legs and leaning up to kiss the taller boy again.

"Unbelievably, I always want to fuck you, Mutt. I don't know what I see in you."

Joey couldn't believe how easy Kaiba was making this for him to counter, "Probably the fact that I'm damn hot."

Kaiba smirked, his finger tracing a line down the side of Joey's face, resting on his collar bone, "Yeah, you do look hot with my cock in your arse, actually," He sniggered, and then looked at Joey's eyes, "That shirt is stupid."

"Didya want me to take it off?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. But actually, I meant it's just stupid in general," Kaiba was very serious.

Joey had to admit that if he had known for certain he was going to end up at Kaiba's he probably would have worn something other than the white shirt with the fluffy green Scape Goat on it, "Take it off me then." Joey stretched his arms up and let Kaiba pull the shirt off him and throw it to the floor.

"Much better," Kaiba leaned down again, this time kissing Joey's neck. He sat up again, pulling Joey up with him and then laying down himself, Joey gently falling to rest on his chest, "Did you tell your friends about us?"

"No," Joey snorted, "What would I say? Oh by the way, I let the guy who constantly treats me like shit fuck me."

Kaiba laughed at that then stroked Joey's hair, "Good boy. It's better that people don't know..."

Joey tilted his head up to look at Kaiba's eyes, "But y'know...if ya ain't nice to me I could just tell 'em."

"Phft sure. If you breathe a word to anyone, I might accidentally tell people about that kink of yours."

"What the heck are ya talkin' about, Kaiba," Joey furrowed his brow.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Kaiba smirked like he was about to prove a point and he tangled his fingers in Joey's hair, and his voice hissed, "Let me remind you. My cock was buried in that tight arse of yours, driving in and out of you, pushing you into the mattress. You were moaning and whining with every move I made like it was the best thing you'd had in your whole life, and then...then I grabbed onto your hair as I pulled out," He tightened his grip on Joey's hair, "And as I thrust back into you I pulled. Just. Like. This," He said slowly and he tugged back on Joey's hair.

"A-ah," Joey said softly, arching his crotch into Kaiba's as the CEO pulled on his hair.

"Mm, look at how much the mutt loves that. Does that get you hard, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked softly, rubbing Joey through his jeans, his other hand pulling again on the boy's hair.

"No," Joey replied immediately, suppressing a moan at the feeling of Kaiba tugging on his hair.

"I think it does," Kaiba rubbed harder, feeling Joey's erection growing, "Now answer properly. Does it make your dick hard?"

Pink rushing across his face Joey quickly nodded, "Yeah."

Kaiba left Joey's hair alone, and concentrated on pulling him into a deep kiss, one hand still between his legs, palming the growing hardness there.

"Are we gonna...yknow," Joey asked slowly as Kaiba's hand pushed firmly into his crotch, where his dick was way too hard for there to be a point of return with this.

"No."

Joey sat up in shock, "No? Whattaya mean, no? What the heck, Kaiba. Why not?"

Kaiba sat up with him, "Careful. Your neediness is showing. No, I'm not having sex with you. We had sex two days ago and you were very obviously a virgin. If we did it again, it would probably hurt you."

"Wow I didn't know ya cared," Joey glared at him, not bothering to argue on the virgin point, "You got me hard, you gotta deal with it, Kaiba."

"Don't tell me what to do," Kaiba scolded, but unbuttoned Joey's pants and slipped his hand in, running his finger across the head of his penis and then removed his hand totally to pull Joey's jeans and underwear down out of the way. He drew both hands away from Joey completely, "Ha, look at how hard you are already, that's weak, Wheeler. What are you, twelve?"

Joey scowled at Kaiba. What the hell was this jerk playing at? "You can't leave me like this..." Maybe he could convince Kaiba to help him with this. He put his arms around Kaiba's neck and leaned in, kissing the other boy's mouth hard and desperately.

Kaiba put his hand to Joey's waist and moaned softly into the kiss before breaking away, "You're cute, I'll give you that. But you're on your own with this one. You'll just have to jerk yourself off while I watch," He shrugged.

"I fucken hate you," Joey said, but put a hand to his erection and pressed his lips into a line as he gripped around his own penis and began to move it up and down. A soft mewl escaped his lips as he worked on himself.

"Look at me," Kaiba told him, "Look right at me, while you do it."

If Joey wasn't embarrassed before, he certainly was now. His face grew hot as he managed to shyly look into Kaiba's eyes while his hand ran up and down his dick, "You're a total asshole, Kaiba" He tried to sound mad but he moaned at the end of his sentence and the effect was ruined.

"I do try," Kaiba told him, remaining in control and trying not to get hard, himself as he watched the far too attractive blond boy stroking his cock and staring longingly into the CEO's eyes.

Joey breathed deeply, moving his hand faster, pulling at himself harder. He gasped Kaiba's name between half-quelled moans, not breaking eye contact even once. Whether or not Kaiba was reacting, Joey knew that looking at him was driving him crazy.

"Do you always say my name when you do this or is today special?" Kaiba asked.

"Fuck off," Joey said softly, his hand movements growing more desperate. Fuck, he just wanted to come. Forget Kaiba, forget arguing, he needed to come.

"You're such a fucking amateur, Wheeler," Kaiba told him, and slipped a hand down his own pants to rub at his erection, "Not only do you get hard as fast as a twelve year old, you masturbate like one as well."

"Yeah well, ya didn't wanna help," Joey shrugged, slowing his hand so he could focus on returning Kaiba's insults. Honestly if Kaiba had done this he would have finished ages ago. Just the thought of Kaiba's hand gripping around him was amazing.

"Did you want help?" Seto questioned, stroking his own hardness more as he looked down at Joey's then back to his eyes.

"Obviously..." Joey's hand still moved on his cock but the movements were half-hearted now and his voice was soft.

"Beg."

Joey didn't need to ask if Seto was serious. Of course he was serious. Kaiba was just the kind of person who Joey could tell loved hearing people beg. Under any other circumstance Joey would have refused...but did it really matter? He didn't care how he got there, he just needed some kind of release. He swallowed what was left of his pride before looking back to Kaiba and managing to choke out some words, "Please help me, Kaiba."

"Okay," Kaiba said immediately, and Joey was a little shocked he didn't make him say anything else, "I'll help you," Kaiba drew Joey closer to him, rubbing his hand on his back, "If you ever want to get off, you're going to need friction."

"Yeah I know that," Joey glared at him.

"So what are you waiting for?" Kaiba smirked, "Fuck yourself on my leg, Dog."

"A-are you fucking joking?" Joey asked slowly, trying to ignore the fact that it'd been more than half a minute since he'd touched himself and his dick was beginning to throb.

"Scared you might like it? Is that what it is, you're a pussy?" Kaiba laughed cruelly and kissed hard on Joey's neck.

"I fucken swear to God," Joey muttered before putting his erection against Kaiba's thigh and breathing out.

"That's it," Kaiba stroked his hair and before he knew it Joey was rutting up against his clothed leg.

Joey bit down hard on his lip, moving his hips hard to push his erection up against Kaiba, and fuck he had to admit it felt good, "Ah fuck," He put his arms around Kaiba and leaned his head on the brunet's shoulder as he rocked himself back and forth, making beautiful noises every time his arousal hit against Kaiba.

"Look at me," Kaiba reminded him and Joey acquiesced, looking into Kaiba's eyes as he drove his dick back and forth up against Seto.

He kept moving, every thrust proving to Kaiba that he didn't care. One way or another he was going to get off and if he had to fuck himself on Kaiba's leg then fine, whatever.

Seto swallowed and exhaled, staring at Joey's face as he worked desperately to get himself off, his mouth open and his eyes clouded, "That's enough," Seto told him.

"Huh?" Joey asked, managing to stop himself and watched dumbfounded as Kaiba unbuttoned his own pants and let out his erection. Joey hadn't properly seen Seto's dick yet and his mouthparted a little as he looked at it, standing hard and upright, precum trickling from its head. As if Kaiba didn't already have enough stuff to use against him, his penis was, of course, bigger than Joey's. Not that Joey's was in any way inadequate, Kaiba's was just...bigger. The way he had felt it stretching him suddenly made a lot of sense. It was perfect, and Joey absolutely hated that he associated that word with it.

"Come here," Seto said softly, moving in again, putting his erection against Joey's and wrapping his hand around both of them, "Now move."

Joey obeyed, thrusting his own dick up against the skin of Kaiba's; the brunet thrusting his hips back in return, his mouth attacking Joey's, catching their tongues in an obscene, wet, battle for dominance. Feeling the tension in his crotch building, Joey leaned in further, urgently rutting himself up against Seto's cock. He moaned into the CEO's mouth as he moved, once again feeling himself get close.

Seto moved to kiss Joey's neck, "You're close, aren't you, Puppy?" Kissing a line down the blond's neck, Kaiba continued to thrust his erection onto Joey's but moved his hand, to let his thumb stroke over and over the gasping boy's penis.

"Aaa-ah, fuck, fuck yes. Kaiba," Joey managed to reply and then let out one of those sobs that Kaiba adored as the brunet's thumb rubbed at his frenulum.

"Come for me," was all Kaiba needed to say, his hand still working at Joey's erection, for the other boy to finally release.

Joey cried out something incoherent and his head fell back as the building energy inside him snapped, and shaking, he finally came, white fluid spurting onto his lover's stomach. Breathing hard, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba and put his head on his shoulder, "Fuck."

Kaiba breathed deep breaths and kissed Joey's temple, "That was unbelievably hot," he admitted and gently stroked Joey's back for a few moments until he could sit up again.

Joey looked guiltily at Kaiba and sighed, embarrassed, "Shit. I got come on you."

Kaiba shrugged, "Good, you can make it up to me right now. I'm still hard after all."

"Huh?"

"Get on the floor, and suck, mutt."

Joey had to admit he wished that Kaiba could be nicer to him for longer than 30 seconds at a time, but he also had to admit that he was sort of curious about how Kaiba would feel in his mouth, so he just nodded and without hesitation, put his face between Kaiba's legs.

"First," Kaiba said, "Lick off the mess you made on me."

Joey didn't need to ask if Kaiba was joking. Kaiba was never joking. He leaned forward, appreciating the muscles of Kaiba's abdomen before tentatively licking at the gooey white strands he had made across the CEO. They didn't taste good, but he licked them all off and then moved to focus on Kaiba's cock. Its skin was pulled tight from being erect for so long, and it was thick and heavy with arousal, even more precum now smearing its head. Joey looked up at Kaiba, then took the tip between his lips and kissed the skin.

"Nhh," Kaiba growled, astounded by how good it was already.

Joey again put his mouth on Kaiba, this time suckling on the end and making more noises emanate from Seto. He gradually worked his mouth down the length, licking and sucking as he did so, until his mouth was filled and Seto was pressing against the back of his throat.

With his dick entirely cased in the warm, moist heat that was Joey's mouth, Seto moaned again and tilted his hips up as Joey began to bob up and down on his dick, sucking hard at him as he did so. Kaiba's hands rested on Joey's head, guiding him up and down and the CEO tilted his hips while Joey worked, forcefully pushing his cock harder, fucking Joey's mouth over and over again.

Seto finished far quicker than he would have liked, but Joey was absolutely brilliant at cock-sucking, so he had to let go, and he came right inside Joey's mouth.

The boy choked as Kaiba groaned lowly and come squirted down his throat. Catching his breath, Joey swallowed it and composed himself. Proud of his work, he was vaguely aware of Kaiba pulling him back onto the couch so they could lay together. Kaiba on his back and Joey against him.

"Good boy," Kaiba told him, his arms tight around Joey and his voice tired. They breathed slowly, in unison for some time before Seto spoke again, his voice soft and his words sounding like they'd be chosen 20 different times and he still didn't have the right ones, "You're beautiful. Joey."

Joey smiled against Kaiba's neck and then mumbled, "Did you just call me Joey?"

"Yes," Kaiba stroked the boy's hair and nodded thoughtfully, "I did."

"Kaiba...are we...y'know. Together?"

"Certainly not," Kaiba told him, "But I want to see you again, and again, and more. I want to be with you everyday and watch the way you writhe and hear how you sob when you're needing to come. Everything about you is proof to just how hilariously pitiful you are, Wheeler, and I love being reminded of that, by being the one person that gets to see this side of you."

Joey ignored Kaiba's comments. Whatever helped him sleep at night. As far as Joey was concerned, time spent with Kaiba was time well spent. What was it about having an orgasm that made you exhausted? Joey didn't know. Was it acceptable for them to both fall asleep, laying together, naked on the couch? Again, Joey didn't know. He was vaguely aware of Seto gently stroking his hair and even less aware of the fact that he had promised Yugi he would see him today, as he fell asleep in Seto's arms.

**A/N: Aw crap, Joey forgot about Yugi, this isn't going to end well.**

**I listen to Marilyn Manson a lot when I write this I feel like I might title all the chapters with obscure pieces of his lyrics. Or not. **

**Thanks for reading, please review or fave or send me a duel disk in the mail for my Yugi cosplay because I don't have one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I couldn't stay away. Just a short one this time, enjoy!**

If anyone had ever asked him if Yugi Muto could glare at a friend, Joey would have laughed. "Yugi? Nah I can't even imagine!" But as Joey walked into class, late as usual, mumbled a half thought out excuse to the teacher and sat beside his friend, he was most certainly being glared at.

Joey was usually quite oblivious to things, but it was clear that Yugi wasn't happy with him. Opening his notebook and scribbling a date and heading, Joey spoke softly while still looking straight ahead, "Look Yugi..."

"This better be good," Yugi glanced at Joey and his eyes absolutely burned holes into the guilty feeling blond.

"Okay," Joey started off slightly too loudly and earnt himself a glare from their teacher, he continued in more hushed tones, "Okay...so...I know I said I'd be at the arcade."

"See that's what I can't get past Joey. If you say you're going to do something, you should do it." Yugi pursed his lips. Joey couldn't remember Yugi ever being this mad at him before.

Joey felt bad immediately. What was he supposed to say? There was no excuse...and the truth was well...not something he was going to go into. Ever. "I lost track of time..." Joey tried, knowing it was weak.

Clearly Yugi knew it was weak too because the tri-colour haired teen didn't speak to Joey until it was time for lunch. Even them, it was actually about him, not to him.

Kaiba was harassing Joey as usual, and Joey was pretending to argue back.

"What did I tell you about coming near me, you filthy stray?" Kaiba sneered down at Joey.

"What the heck am I meant to do? My locker is right near yours, Kaiba!"

"Maybe if you were smart enough to manage a schedule you wouldn't end up here every time I am. I wouldn't expect you to have any level of intelligence though, Wheeler."

As angry as Yugi was at Joey effectively standing him up, there was no way he would let Kaiba insult him, "Back off, Kaiba! It's not Joey's fault his locker is near yours!"

Seto Kaiba took his cool blue gaze from Joey and looked down at Yugi. Great, now the little runt thought he was doing Joey a favour. Kaiba laughed inwardly, this boy thought he knew Joey. He didn't. Seto was the only one who knew Joey. He reminded himself this fact, firmly before honouring Yugi by speaking to him, "Don't push your way into things that don't concern you."

Kaiba's voice was even harsher than usual...and if Yugi didn't know any better he would have said that Kaiba sounded defensive. "Well, Joey is my friend, so it does concern me. Let's go, Joey."

"I-" Joey cleared his throat, "This ain't over, Kaiba, no one insults me."

"Phft," The CEO scoffed and let Joey be led away from him.

"I didn't need ya help," Joey told him as they walked outside.

"Sorry," Yugi shrugged.

The two of the sat down at one of the benches, and Yugi played with the chain of his Millennium Puzzle, waiting for Joey to talk to him.

Joey sighed, "Where's the others?" He asked.

"Tea's got dance practice and Tristan is cleaning the halls," Yugi said.

"Oh."

A few minutes of silence passed, Yugi silently split his jam sandwich with Joey and in return Joey gave Yugi half of his coke.

"Joey," Yugi said, "I'm sorry I got mad. I just don't get why you never showed up...I waited around for ages."

"Yeah, I'm real sorry, man," Joey stared at the table, chewing on the bread.

"Are you going to explain?" Yugi asked.

Joey shrugged, "Look, I think it's better I don't."

"...Sure," Yugi replied. He didn't like it, he didn't want to leave it at that.

Yugi was worried, Joey had never stood him up like that before, unless there was trouble at home. Plus he'd been acting so distant over the last couple of days that they'd seen each other. Yugi didn't want to think Joey was keeping secrets from him, but it certainly seemed this way. At the same time, Yugi didn't want to make a big deal out of anything.

Tristan and Tea arrived to sit with them, and soon they were in a steady stream of conversation, except for Joey who sat silently, except for looking up occasionally to laugh at one of Tristan's bad jokes.

Joey's train of thought was disturbed by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the message.

PRICK: Learn to control your dorky friends, Mutt.

Joey rolled his eyes and started to tap a reply when he felt Yugi's eyes on him. He slowly looked up to see his friends, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Oh my God, Joey."

"Wha?" Joey frowned.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Yugi asked, not taking his eyes off Joey's phone.

Shit. Just shit. Joey hadn't thought about how he was going to explain the phone, "From the-I-bought it," Joey said proudly, and then cursed under his breath at how much sense that sentence didn't make.

"You got it from the-you-bought it?" Tea raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "Right."

"Shuttup," Joey said quickly, forgetting about replying to Kaiba and putting it back in his pocket.

"C'mon, man, tell," Tristan grinned, leaning across the table at Joey, "Someone get it for you?"

"NO!" Joey cried out. Wow. Great job, Joey. That wasn't obvious.

"Who? Who?" Tristan pressed and Yugi laughed softly.

"Doesn't matter," Joey said, totally avoiding eye contact before he made any more dumb mistakes.

They laughed, and Tristan looked over at Joey again, "Could I see it, bro?"

Joey pressed his lips into a line, but nodded despite himself. He knew Tristan, he'd take one glance and give it back, there wasn't a risk of him looking through anything, "Yeah, here."

"Cool!" Tristan said, snatching it from Joey's hand. He looked at the screen and turned the phone in his hand, "That is a nice looking phone. You're so lucky," he looked at the phone, then back at Joey and handed the phone to its owner.

"Oh you gotta give us your number!" That came from Tea, and any amount of awkwardness melted away from the group.

That afternoon, Joey found himself thinking again as he walked home. It made him tired. No, not because he wasn't smart, but because there were just so many things that he needed to concentrate on. Joey felt tired, he wanted to go home and sleep and forget everything. His phone was already in his hand when it buzzed. For a moment he wondered if maybe it was one of his friends, and then he felt guilty at the way his eyes lit up when he saw it was Seto.

PRICK: You didn't reply.

Puppy: Yeah well.

PRICK: Yeah well? Don't you ignore me, you filth.

Puppy: Fuck yourself.

PRICK: I don't need to. I can just fuck you.

Puppy: If you think that.

PRICK: I don't. I know it, Mutt.

Knowing there was no one near him, Joey let himself smile at Kaiba's reply. It was true that fighting with Kaiba was a good way to de-stress, even though it wasn't exactly ideal to be constantly bickering with the person who you also happened to be sleeping with.

Puppy: Whatever

PRICK: As much fun as it is wasting my precious time talking to you I need to get back to doing things that actually matter.

Joey didn't know if Kaiba was being sarcastic or not.

Seto put down his phone and looked back to the paperwork in front of him. Upon seeing how much work he had left to do, and realising he wouldn't have minded messaging the mutt instead, for the first time in his life Kaiba asked himself if working as much as he did was actually worth it. The question was immediately answered as he looked around the beautiful room he was in and momentarily out the window behind him.

Seto Kaiba did not hold any regrets regarding any of his lifestyle choices, be they spending his time obsessively working, or choosing to pursue a relationship with the most moronic individual he had ever had to deal with. Seto Kaiba was content. Seto Kaiba did not care.

"Bro?"

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked, not looking up as he compared two paper graphs to the one on his screen.

"Did you wanna watch a movie with me?"

This time, Seto looked up. Mokuba was standing in the doorway of Seto's study, a rug over his shoulder and a dvd in his hand.

"A movie, Mokuba?" Seto asked slowly, and then shut his laptop, "Yeah. I do," He smiled at his little brother and walked over to him.

Mokuba had never been so shocked.

Joey came to school the next day, exhausted. His thinking had gotten the better of him and he was pretty sure he only ended up having about three hours sleep. It was no surprise when his head hit the desk in his last class and he slept through it, only to be woken up by a hard kick against the back of his chair, "Shit!" Joey jumped and scrambled to his feet, "Huh?"

Seto Kaiba, because who else would it be, "I had to," he shrugged, "It's half past three, Wheeler. I thought you were never going to wake up."

Joey hurriedly straightened his clothes and brushed his hair back into place with his hands, "Shit, Kaiba, were you jus' waitin' around for me?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I don't understand it either. But this happens to be the only class we have together which your dorky little friendship squad don't have as well. I'd already been planning to give you a lift...I was generous enough to just wait for you instead of leaving you here."

"Givin' me a lift?" Joey laughed.

"Let's go," Kaiba told him and the two of them walked out of the classroom.

As they walked down the deserted school hall, Kaiba silently curled his hand around Joey's. Neither of them said anything, but the side of Joey's mouth turned up and he glanced at Kaiba for a moment.

"There." Kaiba nodded toward the only car in the car park. The dark blue BMW today, but now that he thought about it maybe the Benz would have been better.

As they got into the car, Joey breathed an appreciative, "Woahhh," at the interior.

Yes, the BMW had been the right choice. Kaiba smirked as he started the car and the engine immediately purred into life.

"When ya said givin' me a lift..." Joey began.

"To mine. I think we are both fully aware it's best that I not go near your house, or whatever living arrangements you currently have."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever." The blond boy yawned loudly and leaned his head on the car's window, vaguely aware of the city passing by him as Kaiba drove.

"Get out, dumbass," Seto said, standing on Joey's side of the car and holding the door open.

"I can't believe it. No way are you holdin' a door for me," Joey marveled as he got out of the car and took his shoes off at the door.

"Good. Block it out, it never happened," Kaiba said as they walked inside into the large entry room.

Joey leaned against a wall and watched as Kaiba spoke to a young maid, who was wiping down one of the white tables, "Please let the other staff know not to bother me, oh and Mokuba as well."

She nodded understandingly and still clutching her cloth, walked swiftly up the staircase. Seto stepped back to Joey's side and looked at him for a moment before taking both of Joey's hands, "You're tired."

Joey looked up at the taller boy and blinked his eyes slowly, "No."

Kaiba laughed. He leaned down and kissed Joey's lips firmly, "Yes."

"Whatever," Joey yawned and leaned his head on Kaiba's chest.

"Stand up, come on."

Seto led Joey upstairs and to his bedroom. Joey could feel his head getting heavy just at the sight of Kaiba's bed. He let Kaiba pull his jacket and school shirt off him and lead him to the bed.

"Kaiba?"

"Don't get excited," Seto said, pulling back the blankets, "You're here so you can go to sleep, idiot. Honestly what happened to you? Did you finally reach the point of having brain activity so low that you were stuck in a sleepless stupor? Because I wouldn't be shocked if you told me that."

"Asshole," Joey narrowed his eyes at him, but fell into the bed all the same and tugged the blanket around himself. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. Kaiba slept here. A place this big, Kaiba could have put him anywhere...but he put him in his own bed. He felt the bed sink slightly beside him as Kaiba silently sat beside him. He didn't move for sometime, but Joey felt Kaiba, remaining on top of the blankets, lay facing Joey and put an arm around him.

Seto contemplated seven times whether or not to kiss the sleeping Joey, of course he did. He kissed the side of Joey's jaw and propped his head on Joey's shoulder, "I heard Yugi talking to you the other day."

"Eh?" Joey asked, not yet actually asleep.

"If your father is hurting you then I want you here, Joey."

"There it is again," Joey laughed, his eyes still shut.

"What are you talking about?"

Joey smiled and threaded his fingers through Seto's, "You called me Joey," He yawned once more, before falling asleep.

Seto kissed him again before sitting up, he ran his fingers through the soft blond hair and waited for him to wake. But if anyone asked he'd been out of the room the whole time and certainly hadn't been watching Joey sleep. He was cute, though...

He only slept for a few of hours before waking up, and Seto had to admit that he had also fallen asleep for a portion of that. How embarrassing.

"You're actin' weird," Joey said as he stretched his arms and sat up, kicking the blanket down.

Seto didn't need to ask what he meant. It was true. He was acting weird. He chose to laugh at Joey and put forth an excuse, "I have my reasons. I can't have sex with you if you can't stay awake. The sooner you sort out your sleeping pattern, the sooner I can fuck you," his eyes looked coldly on the other boy.

Now on top of the blankets as well, Joey shrugged and laid back down, "Nah. I don't think so, Kaiba. Ya know what I think?" Seto breathed in sharply as Joey turned in toward him and put an arm around the incredibly rich, incredibly-failing-at-putting-up-a-facade CEO. "I think ya care about me Kaiba. You're worried about me. Aren't ya, rich boy?" Joey smirked, looking up into Seto's blue eyes

"I've never cared about anyone other than myself in my entire life, Wheeler. I'm not about to start now," He managed, but betrayed himself by pulling Joey closer, "You just happen to be lucky that you put me in a good mood. That's all."

"Ya wouldn't know what a good mood was, Kaiba."

Tha afternoon Joey was standing in Kaiba's doorway, leaning against the doorframe, "Alright, well I ain't even gonna start on how weird it was for you to drag me here."

"I told you it was for my own benefit," Seto said coldly.

"Yeah, alright," Joey suppressed a laugh, "See ya 'round." Joey turned to leave, still laughing at Kaiba's ridiculous behaviour.

"Stop right there," Kaiba said and Joey stopped. "In about five minutes it's going to start raining. You're not walking. Get into that car."

Joey looked toward the car parked in the circular driveway in front of Kaiba Manor, "A limo? Are you serious?"

"The only one who touches my cars is me," Seto shrugged, "And I have better things to do than drive you home, Mutt."

"Whatever. I'm walkin'."

"Get in to that car or I will absolutely turn your life into hell, Wheeler."

"Too late," Joey called back jokingly as he got into the limo. This was stupid. He could have walked.

Sure enough, ten minutes into the drive, the skies burst open and rain fell. Joey watched the way it hit the tarmac of the road, and how raindrops covered the glass, obscuring his view. Even with the windows up, he could smell the cool mist that the rain brought with it, he breathed it in and breathed it out. He sighed, it didn't matter what happened with him and Kaiba did it? Was it really such a big deal? His brown eyes looked out at the pale grey of the sky. Whatever.

When Joey got out of the limousine and stepped into the now light, the first thing he saw, was something he hadn't been expecting to see.

"Tristan?" He stared at the tall boy leaning against his fence, a jacket pulled tightly around him and his motorbike parked a few metres away.

"Wow, well that just answered any questions I had."

Joey looked behind him at the limousine which was now driving away, "Aw shit. Um. Look, Tristan...I can explain."

"Oh please do, this should be good," Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...well," Joey awkwardly ruffled his own hair, trying to think of something to say.

Tristan had to laugh, "Look, Joey, you clearly have no idea what to say, so I'm going to just tell you what I already know."

"Uh...huh," Joey nodded slowly, grateful that the rain seemed to be stopping. He walked forward to stand near Tristan.

"I saw a message on your phone. I was already suspicious because of the phone itself. No offense man, but anyone would've been. I couldn't work out who the person that had texted you was...but I realised today that there's only one person that refers to you as a dog...seeing you come home in a limo...wow, I think that pretty much confirmed it."

Joey's head fell and his eyes studied the pavement. "I dunno what to say."

Tristan cleared his throat and sighed, "Can I ask something, bro?"

"Do ya have to?"

Tristan ignored his question, "What the hell are you doing hanging around someone like Kaiba?"

Joey grinded his teeth together momentarily. Since he had first found himself in bed with Kaiba late last week, he had been asking himself that question. How was he supposed to answer, if even he didn't know? "I dunno..."

"I would have trusted you to make a better decision when choosing friends, but whatever. I just wanted to let you know...while I don't like Kaiba or anything about him...if you want to be friends with him...I'm not going to spread it around. I'll keep your secret, Joey."

Be friends with him? Joey's eyes widened as he realised that Tristan had completely the wrong idea about his relationship with Kaiba. Wait, really...that could be a good thing. It was probably better if Tristan thought Joey was pursuing a friendship with Kaiba, as opposed to having sex with him. He forced a smile and looked up at Tristan, "Thanks, man."

"Alright well, I gotta go," Tristan bent down and grabbed his motorbike helmet from the ground beside him and walked to his bike, "Oh, one more thing...Joey,"

"Yeah?" Joey turned to look at Tristan.

"You're a dumbass."

**A/N: It's so hot here in Australia, today was like 35 degrees I think I actually died. **

**I don't own YuGiOh but today I bought tickets to see Noel Fielding live and that's pretty damn cool.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Reviews etc are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: What am I doing with my life? Writing puppyshipping fics, that's what, ugh.**

**YGO is not owned by me, however I can do the hand thing that Kaiba's doing in the picture for the new movie, well sort of. That's something right?**

Joey was in class, but he wasn't paying attention. Nothing new, really. Except instead of just zoning out, Joey's thoughts did have a topic. Kaiba. He seemed to be the topic of a lot of his thoughts lately. As Joey scratched at the wood of his desk, he thought about how Kaiba had looked at him in the hall that day. How had he known? Was it obvious that Joey was attracted to him? Being attracted to Kaiba was something that Joey had dealt with, struggled with, for a long time. There was something about the CEO that had drawn Joey in. Joey loved the challenge of fighting with Kaiba, he loved the way Kaiba's presence made his face feel warm and made his hands tremble.

He had felt awful for a long time. He picked up his pen, and put it back down. He had felt awful about everything. He had tried to pretend it wasn't happening. It was bad enough, being attracted to another boy, when that had never happened before...let alone the boy he was attracted to being Seto Kaiba. He had just pretended that it wasn't happening. Joey had never been excellent at talking about his feelings, so he ignored it. He ignored everything in his head that told him no matter what he tried to do, no matter how much he didn't like it...he was most definitely attracted to Seto Kaiba.

He had worked hard trying to suppress those feelings...but Kaiba had known. Kaiba had known and Joey just didn't understand.

As he looked up from the blank page on his desk he watched as Seto strolled into his class and spoke to the teacher, before leaving again, not once looking toward Joey.

Joey rolled his eyes and scribbled down some things from the board.

"Joey," Their teacher looked up from behind his laptop to where Joey was sitting, "That was a message from the Head of Department. He wants to see you, take whatever you have of your assignment ready and go to his office."

"At lunch?" Joey asked nervously. Crap, where was his assignment?

"Now. Go, thank you."

Joey stood up, casting a worried look toward Yugi, who smiled pityingly at him. Joey headed out the door, hoping maybe the assignment was on his USB in his locker. Wait. No. Joey had handed his assignment in. It wasn't often that he finished an assignment on time, but he had done this one and he remembered handing it in! Fine, this wouldn't take long, he'd just explain it to the Head of Department and then leave...maybe even skip the remainder of class.

Now smiling, he walked down the hall, planning to just grab his USB out of his locker. The hall was empty, which Joey liked because the school was normally so busy. He clicked his locker open and started foraging around for his USB so he could show the copy of his finished assignment, just in case it hadn't been handed in. He frowned. Where the heck was that thing?

"I wouldn't do that," a voice hissed behind him and Joey jumped up, hitting his head on the top of the locker that he was leaning into.

"Shit!" He looked behind him but didn't turn around, "Kaiba, what the hell are ya doin'?"

"I got bored," Seto shrugged and tightly wrapped his arms around Joey and leaned his head on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Decided to organise some entertainment for myself."

Joey squirmed, trying to turn around to face Kaiba, but to no avail. He smirked a little and said, "And this is gettin' yaself entertainment?"

Seto nodded against Joey's neck, "Yes. Now stop arguing, Mutt."

"So ya sayin' ya went to the trouble of makin' up a reason to get me to leave my class?" Joey raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Kaiba, who loosened his grip and let Joey turn around to face him.

Kaiba reached behind Joey and shut his locker for him, before putting his attention back to the blond. He shrugged, "Obviously." Hands now on Joey's waist, he leaned down to kiss him.

"Fuck," Joey said under his breath, tilting his head up. He opened his mouth and let Kaiba kiss him. He pulled Kaiba closer to him, loving how it felt but knowing in the back of his mind that making out with Kaiba in the school hallway wasn't something he should be doing.

"Mm, Puppy. Your mouth tastes better every time,"Seto said as he broke away and looked at Joey.

Joey didn't want to admit that he felt the same, but there was a lot of things Joey didn't want to admit where Seto was concerned. "Ya can't keep me here, Kaiba."

Seto frowned, "Why not? You don't want to be in class...so," He shrugged, apparently not worried about being caught as he pulled Joey closer, pressing their bodies together. He kissed the blond boy's neck, up to his earlobe, where he stopped and said softly, "We could fuck. Would you like that, Puppy?"

Joey swallowed, "Kaiba, we can't! We're at school!"

"So?"

The word hung in the air beside Joey's ear and he stopped himself from gasping as the CEO sucked on his earlobe, waiting for a response. Seto stopped and Joey was finally able to respond, "Ya won't fuck me in a car but you'd fuck me in the dirty school hall?"

Seto looked at him, an amused expression on his face and he raised his eyebrows a little, "I never said anything about fucking you in the hall. Anyway, now that you mention it...as much as I'd like to fuck you right here, against the wall, I do actually have a reputation to uphold, Mutt. I suppose we can't have sex right now after all..." He mused.

Joey resisted the urge to kick Kaiba in the shin. God damn this guy knew how to piss him off. "Make up ya mind, jerk."

"Ive made up my mind, Wheeler. I don't even need to consider. I always want to fuck you. Its your fault we're here, so we can't."

"How is it my fault?" Joey asked, his voice growing frustrated at the end of the sentence.

"Shh, Puppy. I was teasing you," Seto said and loosened his grip on Joey. His voice grew suddenly cold, "Whatever, I'm going to go home."

"Ya just gonna go home, just like that? Don't ya have classes?"

Seto shrugged, "They aren't important. No one will say anything to me, anyway. I'm the most powerful person at this school and in this city. So yes, I'm going to go home." He let go of Joey and turned to walk away.

Joey sighed as he watched the tall brunet walk away. He frowned and tapped his hand on the side of his leg, trying to decide what to do. Considering the class he'd left and how he still had a huge amount of school work he needed to do today, he exhaled, then ran after Seto, "Oi, Kaiba! Wait up!"

"Excuse me, Mutt?" Seto stopped, looking at Joey with his azul eyes narrowed.

Joey looked up at Kaiba, and the CEO saw something new, something daring inside the blond's eyes. With a slight shrug, and an even more subtle smirk on his face, Joey said, "Watcha waitin' for, Kaiba? Let's get out of here."

It was very rare for Seto to be unsure of how to react to a situation. He always knew the best ways to react to everything, but this? This, he was having some trouble with. Joey wanted to come with him? Good. Yes. Excellent, in fact. His face remaining like concrete, Seto calmed his racing thoughts. "Are you suggesting that I want you to come back to the mansion with me? That's very confident of you, Wheeler."

"If ya don't wanna-"

"Follow me and get in the car."

The drive to Kaiba's mansion was anything but settling. For one thing, Joey couldn't believe himself. Was he skipping out on school just so he could go have sex with Kaiba? He tugged nervously at the seatbelt that was across him, feeling the edge of it with his fingers and looking out the window at the city on the other side of the glass. Yes. Yes, he was skipping out on school so he could go have sex with Kaiba.

"So ya wouldn't do it in a hall?" Joey asked, a slight tone of laughter in his voice, just over shadowing the nervousness.

Kaiba didn't take his eyes away from the road, "You sound nervous. We've done this before, what are you so afraid of, Mutt?"

"Answer the question."

"Don't tell me what to do. I would fuck you, anywhere. But fact is, I own you, Wheeler. The place I want you most is, in my bedroom, whimpering and begging for me."

"I don't whimper."

"Yes you do," Seto said, the corner of his mouth turning up at the thought of the way Joey had sounded when they were having sex.

Joey knew he was right.

Seto's mansion always smelt amazing. Joey breathed it in as he walked up the staircase and down the hall to Kaiba's bedroom. He didn't know what it was, it smelt like mint and vanilla, but there was something else he couldn't work out. The anticipation was nearly unbearable, his thought had been all over the place a few moments ago but now that he was standing with Seto, in the room they'd had sex in the first time. Joey was overwhelmed with the feeling that he wanted to be with Seto, needed to be with him.

Like he'd read the other boy's mind, Kaiba pulled Joey into his arms and said, "I knew you'd want to come with me."

"Bullshit," Joey said softly, tilting his head up to kiss Kaiba's mouth. He felt his shoulders relax. Wait how long had they been tensed? Was he actually nervous?

"I'm right and you know I am," Seto said, looking into Joey's eyes momentarily before unbuttoning the shorter boy's jacket.

Joey let Kaiba undress him and he soon found himself once again laying naked underneath the CEO, who was still only shirtless, apparently choosing to concentrate on Joey instead. "Do you want to know why I'm right about you coming with me?" Seto asked.

Joey considered asking why, but he already knew, "Because I...I belong to you."

"That's right, Puppy," Seto told him.

Joey's breath caught in his throat as Kaiba's hand wrapped around his growing erection and stroked it up and down. The feeling of Seto's lips against his neck made his skin tingle and he reached a hand up to pull him closer. "Kaiba?" He asked, as he felt Seto bite gently on his collar bone.

"What?" Seto stopped to look at Joey, sprawled on his bed, big brown eyes staring up at him. He tried to concentrate, but god he just wanted to fuck him. Why did he have to be so...Why did he have to be the one person that made Kaiba act like this? He hated it sometimes.

"Nothin'," Joey said, and pulled Kaiba down to kiss him again. "So are ya gonna fuck me or not?"

With what could only be described as a sudden growl, Kaiba moved to kiss Joey, again, on the neck, ravaging it this time, and sucking hard at the skin, "Yes," he murmured, and moved, kissing a line down Joey's chest, "You have no idea." He got off the bed and grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the drawer of his dresser, and sat down beside Joey again, "All fucking day, I've been thinking about it. It's driving me insane." As he spoke he coated two of his fingers with lube and pressed one to the blond boy's entrance.

Joey made a soft noise as Seto worked the first finger in. It still burnt, but not as badly as the first time. Kaiba just marvelled at how tight and warm it was, the passage clung to his finger and he worked it gently back and forth, earning a few gasps from Joey. Noticing the boy was already scrunching a piece of the sheet in his hand, he smirked. "Pitiful," he remarked cruelly, "Feel good, Mutt?"

"More," Joey breathed, wriggling his hips to try and get Kaiba's finger deeper. He swallowed, and with his eyes now more lust clouded than they'd been moments ago, added, "Yeah, it...it feels good."

Seto added the second finger and began to stretch Joey, working his fingers to each side, back in and out. Joey moaned desperately until finally Seto curved his fingers deeper into the wonderfully soft, wet hole, brushing up against the exact spot Joey had wanted him to.

"Ah, crap," Joey gritted his teeth, "H-how do ya do that?"

Seto, still working his fingers gently in and out, leaned down and kissed Joey's lips, "Ha, you should see yourself. Can you even get off at all without my help anymore?"

"Shut up," Joey said vaguely, "If ya so good then," He paused, suppressing another moan as Kaiba's fingers rubbed up against his prostate again, "Just fuck me."

"Fine," Seto's fingers were immediately removed and Joey made a small disappointed noise at the feeling of being empty again.

The blond went to turn around on the bed but Kaiba stopped him. "Huh?"

"The wall," Seto's voice was totally calm, as he stood and began taking his pants and underwear off.

"The wall?" Joey repeated, leaning up on an elbow.

Now without clothing, Kaiba nodded toward the wall, "If you need me as much as you act like you do, then you'll get up against that wall."

Joey slowly got up, when you're erection was this hard moving around wasn't very comfortable. As he stood before Kaiba he felt his face growing red, just like it had the first time. He looked to the wall, and then looked at Seto. He looked down at the CEO's cock and how hard it looked, and how it was leaking already with the anticipation of being inside Joey. He exhaled nervously. Sure, he'd joked about sex in the hallway...but...truth be told Joey had no idea how to stand for sex against a wall to work. "I dunno, uh, how to...stand." His eyes fell to the floor.

Adorable. Kaiba smiled slightly. "Stupid, dog. I'll show you." He lead Joey to the wall and showed him how to stand against it. "Put your hands up and lean on them. Now bend your knees," He said softly, and Joey's followed his instructions, "Spread your legs." Kaiba stepped back to admire Joey's body, now pressed up against the wall, his back curving out slightly so that Kaiba could enter him. It was fucking gorgeous. Seto quickly spread lube over his erection and threw the tube back onto the bed.

Kaiba's name came softly from Joey's mouth as the brunet slowly pushed inside of him. "Aah, fuck," he said between soft breaths.

Seto tried to stop himself from moving, he wanted to wait until Joey was ready, but the blond boy's ass felt so fucking good squeezing around his dick, he needed to move. He had to. He pulled out of Joey, leaving just the tip of his erection before immediately slamming back into him, making the boy yelp loudly. "Puppy," he breathed, putting a hand to Joey's waist to bring them closer, and letting his other hand rest on Joey's shoulder. He pressed his lips to Joey's back and sucked on the skin there, "You feel so good. It's like you were made specifically for me to fuck."

He started moving again, building up a steady rhythm, but missing Joey's prostate every time, on purpose of course.

"K-aiba," Joey said shakily, grinding his hips down on Seto's erection, feeling himself being stretched and completely filled. It hurt like crazy, but the pain was so good it just made Joey's moans even louder and more animalistic each time Seto drove back into him. As he felt Seto's movements get quicker, Joey silently decided that like this, with Seto's body against him, in the midst of sex, was his favourite situation to be in.

"You're so beautiful like this," Seto pressed himself closer to Joey, his hips thrusting up inside of the other boy and finally hitting against the nerves deep inside of his passage.

"Kaiba!" Joey cried, arching his back more onto Seto's erection, now moving back in time with his partner's thrusts.

Seto leaned in, and kissed Joey's jaw. The blond turned his head and their lips met momentarily in a desperate kiss. Joey sobbed loudly as Kaiba went back to fucking him, the head of his penis hitting hard against the sweet spot inside him with every move. With both hands now on Joey's hips, his moves becoming even harder and more carnal, Seto said, "Tell me how good I feel inside of you."

"So good," Joey gasped, "I. You. Fuck. Fuck, Kaiba. It's so good," There wasn't any point in arguing now. It was the truth, the feeling of Seto inside of him was like no other, it was so much better than anything else.

Three kisses were placed at the top of Joey's back, while Kaiba continued to move in and out of Joey, and the passage constricted and pulsed around him with every thrust. He growled with the feeling of his own arousal, "You're such a wanton little slut, Wheeler," he told Joey but the blond could only moan in reply. Knowing Joey was desperate to come, Kaiba put his hand to his erection, which had remained neglected the entire time. He ran a finger up and down its length before taking it in his hand and working it up and down, "Mine."

"Y-yeah," Joey breathed as the CEO's erection moved inside of him, and his own was now taken in Kaiba's hand. He felt himself melting in Seto's grip, and he wondered if he might die, "I'm yours."

Moving even more desperately now, Kaiba moaned loudly at the feeling of Joey around him and pressed the boy harder against the wall, he bit down on Joey's shoulder, sucking on it so it bruised, still working his hand up and down the blond's leaking erection.

Joey cried out with a stream of sobs and moans as Kaiba's cock thrust up inside him, and his vision blurred to a bright white and he came in the taller boy's hand. Feeling Joey constrict around him, Seto climaxed as well, not screaming but growling and crying out Joey's name as he caught his breath. He ran his hands down Joey's sides, panting and then smirking appreciatively as he pulled out and took a step back.

His head spinning, Seto managed to stay standing. He stared at Joey, still leaning against the wall so he didn't fall down, his back now rising and falling quickly in the wake of his orgasm. Seto cleaned his hand with a tissue and then looked back to Joey, who clearly couldn't move from where he stood. It took Seto a few more seconds for his head to clear, and for him to realise that Joey was still making those gorgeous sobbing noises, but softer now. He looked him up and down and he watched as a line of opaque, white liquid trickled from Joey's ass to streak down his leg.  
>The sight of the lubricant, and his own semen running from the swollen, pink, hole he'd just been fucking made Seto gasp softly. Fuck, Joey looked beautiful, but he couldn't leave him like that.<p>

Kaiba moved forward and gently took Joey in his arms, "Come here." Joey fell against him, and for a few moments Seto just held him there, breathing in the beautiful smell of sweat and sex.

Once Joey could walk, Seto lead him into the ensuite bathroom. Joey leaned to the side against the door frame and looked around the wet room. It was tiled with dark stone, flecks of shining blue inside it, the floor was plain smooth white like marble. He watched as Kaiba walked to where the showerhead was attached to the wall, and turned the taps on. He adjusted them and walked back to where Joey was and gently pulled him under the stream of warm water.

Joey nuzzled against Kaiba's chest, and sighed, contentedly as the water washed everything off him.

Kaiba considered if he should speak, with Joey in his arms, and the water washing over them he felt calm. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he broke the silence, "...Are you..." He pursed his lips, "Alright?"

Joey opened his eyes and looked up at Seto's blue ones, "Better than alright," he smiled, and Kaiba couldn't believe how happy he looked despite the pain he was probably still in, "That was so good, Kaiba."

Stroking Joey's back, Kaiba smirked, proud of himself, but kissed Joey's forehead and said, "You're perfect."

"Huh?" Joey frowned. Was he hearing things? What the hell was Kaiba talking about? He didn't understand, Kaiba just wanted sex, right? That was all.

"Forget it," Seto said, his voice low. He ran his fingers through Joey's hair, and quickly kissed him once before turning the water off and grabbing towels for them.

Once they'd dried off neither of them bothered getting dressed again. Instead they curled up together on Kaiba's bed. Joey fell asleep quickly, head on Kaiba's chest, arm across him tightly.

For Seto sleeping was not so easy. He looked down at Joey and yes, he was perfect. But he absolutely hated himself for saying it. He needed to be in control. He needed to have the upper hand. He never gave out compliments, so why did he feel the need to do it for Joey? Sure, yes the sex was amazing. But it was only sex, and Kaiba had no intentions of allowing it to become anything else. He silently pulled Joey closer, being careful of the fresh bruises he'd made on the blond's back, they were already forming in red circles where Kaiba had bitten and sucked at Joey's skin. He pursed his lips as he looked at Joey, and he hated it, but he knew this couldn't continue.

**A/N: Apparently it's 4:30 in the morning. Whoops. **

**Reviews are cool, so are faves, and alerts. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow an update...**

**Hope everyone who celebrates it had a wonderful Chistmas.  
>Thanks to the people that have reviewed so far!<br>I own a really awesome pastel wig, some pretty cool nail polishes and a lollipop, but not YuGiOh. **

"I wonder what's wrong with Kaiba..." It was Yugi's voice, and he sounded concerned as he looked past where he was sitting with his friends in the class, to the back of the room at Seto's desk.

The CEO hadn't written anything down in the twenty minutes they'd been in class. Even more shockingly, he hadn't opened his laptop. His briefcase remained on the floor, and his desk was bare. His blue eyes were fixed to the front of the room, but it was obvious he wasn't paying attention. The teacher had noticed some time ago that he wasn't doing any work, but of course it was never a good idea to question Seto Kaiba.

Of course, Yugi was not fond of Kaiba. After all the trouble he'd caused Yugi and his friends, not to mention how awful he was to them constantly, Yugi had to admit he certainly did not like Seto...but the brunet did actually look like something was wrong, like he was distracted or upset by something, and being that Yugi was a kind person, he couldn't help but feel a little worried.

"Who cares?" Joey kept his voice low and shrugged, but took a moment to glance back at Seto, who did not make eye contact with him.

Tristan looked up from where he sat beside Joey, and raised his eyebrows at the blond. Joey glared in response. What was Tristan suggesting? That Joey knew something? Well he didn't!

Just because the dorks were making an effort to be quiet, didn't mean Seto couldn't hear them. Their voices were irritating him and he didn't want to listen, but all he could hear was them talking and talking, and it was making his head ache. He picked his briefcase up from beside him and walked out of the classroom, not even looking in the direction of the teacher, who was writing on the board.

She ran to the door, and leaned out, "Seto Kaiba, sit back down, thank you," She sighed and watched as he walked down the hall, not looking back, "Seto, is something the matter?" It was no use however, the boy was gone and it would be pointless trying to follow after him. She looked back to her class and shrugged. You couldn't even threaten a boy like Kaiba with a detention, things like that didn't mean anything to him. "Let's continue, everyone. Keep writing your notes."

Walking out of the main building, Seto ran his fingers through his neatly brushed hair and swallowed down the dryness inside of his throat. He hadn't slept. How could he? He made his way down the footpath, he considered going to the car park and driving home but home would only make him think of how he'd pressed Joey into the wall and held him in his arms, and Seto didn't want to think about that. He took a seat at one of the benches, sweeping the empty school grounds with a quick glance before taking his laptop out and vaguely looking at some things he needed to do for work. He felt sick. Seto Kaiba knew how to make decisions for himself, and after yesterday he had decided that things with Joey obviously weren't working. He stretched his hand and tapped against the metal and plastic of the laptop.

He closed the windows on his screen and instead just stared at his desktop background, the logo of the Kaiba Corporation. The problem, for Seto, was that being with Joey made him different, and he had worked so hard to become the way he was. He didn't want his efforts, and all he'd been through to have been for nothing.

What was he going to do? He could just pretend Joey didn't exist...but life before Joey had been so dull. Even when they weren't together, teasing Joey, fighting with him, had always been enjoyable. Maybe he never should have kissed Joey in the hall. Since then it had caused him nothing but trouble. Trouble and emotions that he didn't want to feel. Was it worth it? Was being with Joey worth feeling emotions that made his head hurt? He looked up at the sky and it was exceedingly uninteresting.

Joey had been trying not to think about what was wrong with Seto, but yeah it had been bothering him since the guy had actually walked out of class. The blond chewed on his bottom lip, what if something was actually wrong with Kaiba? He'd seemed pretty okay yesterday, though...Joey thought and smiled slightly to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Yugi tapping him on the arm, he looked down at his friend as the two of them walked off the soccer field where their class had been.

"Good game! That goal was brilliant!" Yugi smiled.

Joey nodded, "Thanks, Yugi." It had been a fun game, and Yugi hadn't gotten trampled like he normally did.

They were the last ones into the locker rooms, and most of the guys were already in showers. Luckily, the showers at their school were in sperate cubicles and there was a couple left.

Joey pulled off his soccer shirt and shoved it into his bag, grabbing out his school uniform and a towel so he could get into one of the showers.

He stood up and stretched his arms, before noticing that Yugi was staring at him.

"Huh? What's wrong, man? Ya okay?

Yugi pressed his lips into a line and swallowed. "Joey...I'm fine. But...Are you okay?"

"I'm great, whattaya mean?"

"Your back," Was all Yugi said, blinking his eyes rapidly trying to get the image of the red and purple marks out of his head.

Joey spun around, trying to see his back in the mirror. He managed to get a look at a few marks at the top of his back, "What the..." When had they gotten there? Then he remembered. "Shit."

"Joey you told me things were alright at home," Yugi sounded upset.

"I..." Joey tried. Crap. What was he meant to say? He knew Yugi thought his dad was hitting him...Joey didn't want Yugi to think that because his dad had been...quite fine lately. Not great, but he hadn't been hurting him. But he couldn't tell Yugi the truth.

"If your dad has hit you then you can tell me," Yugi looked toward where his Millennium Puzzle was in his backpack.

_Yugi? Are things alright? _

_**I hope so, Pharaoh...**_

"My dad didn't hit me," Joey said quietly, "My dad's been fine lately. I want ya to know somethin'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm fine, okay," Joey said suddenly, changing his mind about telling Yugi anything, "Mind ya own business, Yugi," The words left his mouth before he could stop them. He immediately felt guilty, but took his stuff and locked himself in one of the showers.

Yugi felt angry. What was up with Joey lately? He sighed, he was so worried...but if Joey didn't want help, what was he meant to do? Fine, he'd leave it. He didn't want to risk their friendship by upsetting Joey again.

On their lunch break, things were better. Yugi didn't mention the marks, and Joey apologised for snapping at his friend. He was just hoping the subject wouldn't come up again.

"Hey, did anyone ever find out what was wrong with Kaiba?" Tristan asked from where he was sitting on top of their table outside.

"I don't think so," Yugi said between bites of his sandwich.

Joey tapped on the wood of the table and stood up, "I gotta go do somethin'" He told them.

"That's pretty vague, man," Duke laughed from where he was standing beside Tristan.

"Suspiciously vague," Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Shut ya mouths," Joey leaned over and punched Tristan in the arm, "I gotta talk to one of my teachers."

It was a lie, but they all seemed to accept it and went back to chattering and looking at Yugi's Duel Monsters cards.

Walking into the main building of the school, Joey sighed. He'd seen Kaiba's car in the carpark, so he knew he hadn't gone home. Man, he'd acted weird this morning...something had to be wrong. He looked around the halls, walking past the collections of people grouped around, talking and eating lunch, none of them Seto Kaiba.

Lately, Kaiba had a habit of hanging around Joey's locker. But when he got there, Kaiba was no where to be seen, "Damn it," Where was he? Joey walked out of one of the doors, and outside, now on the other side of the building, which faced the collection of trees at the side of the school. Not a lot of people hung out around here, and right now there was no one. Just Seto, leaning on the wall, briefcase at his feet, blue eyes fixed on the trees.

"Kaiba!" Joey turned to face him, "What the heck are ya doin'? I've been lookin' everywhere for ya. What a crappy place to hang out." He laughed loudly gesturing at the drab brick wall, the fence just a couple of metres away and the cold shade that fell from the building.

"Piss off," Kaiba spat, not bothering to look at Joey.

Joey laughed again, "Someone's moody."

"I said piss off, Wheeler. I don't want you near me."

The blond boy stopped laughing and frowned up at Seto, "Whattaya talkin' about? Is somethin' wrong."

"Yes. I walked out of class earlier to get away from you, and now for some reason you're near me again."

Joey's eyes went to the grass and he kicked the ground gently, "You're a prick, ya know? I ain't even done anything! I thought..."

Seto looked at him, his cold blue eyes burning, "What did you think, Dog?"

With a shrug Joey looked back at Seto, "I thought we were good, that's all."

"I cannot stand you," Seto told him. His voice cut like a razor through the air between them and left Joey speechless for a moment.

"No," Joey said finally, taking a step toward Kaiba, "Ya can't pull this shit on me, Kaiba. Not after everything. Not after yesterday," He was raising his voice and his eyes were glaring daggers up at the CEO.

"Forget it happened," Seto shrugged. Why wouldn't the mutt just fuck off and leave him alone? He narrowed his eyes, waiting for whatever Joey was going to say.

But Joey didn't say anything, he screamed it, "No I fucken won't! How dare ya tell me what to think or how to feel! I know how I feel, Kaiba! You're a fucken idiot if ya think I'm goin' to just forget!" He stopped, but only for a moment, and then continued softer, "Why would I want to forget being with you? Ya dumbass."

Seto didn't get a chance to, once again, tell Joey to leave him alone because he was pulled down into a kiss. He wanted to pull away and push Joey off him. He wanted to never see the other boy again. But he kissed back because it tasted like Joey, and that was something that was becoming all too familiar. He hated all the emotions that were getting stronger inside him, and he hated that he just had to pull Joey closer.

He gave in, running his tongue over the other boy's and dipping it down inside his mouth. He pulled away and muttured, "Damn it."

"Kaiba..." Joey began, putting his arms up around the taller one's neck, "Ya can't do this shit to me. Yesterday..." Joey sighed, knowing he was blushing and feeling embarrassed about it, "Sure yeah, okay, that was unbelievable...and then...after, with the shower and how you were like...and I thought...I felt like maybe something had changed with us. It was like...Look, I dunno but ya were really...gentle with me."

Seto grinded his teeth, "You don't understand. See you still don't get it, Joey. You looked like you were actually about to fall apart!" Blue eyes fell on brown ones, "You looked so beautiful, I couldn't stand it. I can't stand being near you, it drives me insane."

"Doesn't matter," Joey shrugged, "Ya gonna have to deal with it, because it just so happens that I like being with you."

"Our relationship is sex, Joey. Don't forget that," Seto's words were cold and matter of fact, "It doesn't mean anything. I despise you, except for when we're having sex, and that's just because you happen to be good to fuck."

Joey pursed his lips, he wanted to fight but he knew Kaiba was right. It was just sex, brilliant yes...but nothing more than that. Even Joey was smart enough to understand. Still, he leaned up and kissed the CEO again, before admitting, "I think Yugi is startin' to...realise that somethin's goin' on..."

Seto snickered, a hand playing with a piece of Joey's hair momentarily.

"It ain't funny. He's getting' all suspicious."

Seto shrugged and leaned down, "Well that's just too bad, Mutt," He licked a spot on Joey's neck and kissed, intent on making another bruise on the boy, just like he had yesterday.

Joey's mouth dropped open slightly at Seto's lips sucking on his skin. What the hell was up with this guy? He was so changeable! A minute ago he hated Joey and never wanted to look at him again, now he was kissing him. Whatever. What-fucking-ever. Joey didn't care. Crap, his neck was starting to burn where Seto was biting and sucking, "A-ah, Kaiba, that hurts."

His complaint earnt him nothing but a harder bite against his skin, and Kaiba continued to suck at the same spot for a few more moments. Joey whimpered at the pain, giving up on struggling as he felt Seto's fingers in his hair, and his tongue licking at the spot he had just contused.

Satisfied with his work, Seto pulled away. "There you go, Mutt. Next time you want to blame me for your stupid friends not being able to mind their own business, you can look at that and remember who you answer to."

Joey didn't answer, but quickly caught Seto's lips on his own and kissed him, breathing hard. Kaiba took his arms away from Joey as their kiss broke, and Joey took his phone from his pocket. He looked at his reflection in the black screen, "Crap." Kaiba had left a mark right in the center of his neck, it was blotchy and had already turned to a dark pink against his skin.

"It suits you, Wheeler. You should be thanking me," Kaiba told him with a smirk. He then looked down at Joey and buttoned the collar of his jacket up to cover the mark. He ruffled the boy's hair before walking back inside of the building with no more words to offer.

Right on cue, the bell rang for the students to return to classes. It chimed right inside Joey's head and all he could feel was the pain on his neck still throbbing. He sunk his teeth down on his lip and, looking out at the same trees Kaiba had been staring at, he started to cry.

For a few minutes he let tears run down his face, silently. Joey never cried. He wasn't the crying type, but everything felt so hopeless. He hated crying, he hated the feeling that came with it. The feeling that he wasn't good enough. He wiped the tears away bitterly, blinking to try and get his eyes to stop burning. He still hadn't gotten a proper explanation from Kaiba, but fine. He gave up on thinking about it and went to his next class.

That afternoon as Seto Kaiba walked to the carpark, he couldn't help but overhear two of Joey's friends talking to each other by the fence. As he heard the topic, he stopped to listen.

"Tristan, I'm worried about Joey..."

"What do you mean, Yugi? He seems alright to me."

"Look, don't tell him I said anything...but I saw some bruises on him today when we were in the locker rooms. He got really mad when I asked about it. I didn't want to pressure him, but do you think it could be his dad hitting him?" Yugi's voice shook and he continued to babble, "I mean I know his dad drinks and that they don't always get along so..."

"Woah...that's heavy," Tristan replied.

Seto froze. He hadn't seen any marks on Joey before they'd had sex yesterday. What if Yugi was right? What if Joey was hurt? His blue eyes widened, what if he'd been horrible to Joey today, and Joey was already dealing with enough? Guilt washed over him and he quickly composed himself before walking over to Yugi and Tristan.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up at Kaiba, "Where is who, Kaiba?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Where is the stray that follows you around?"

"His name is Joey, Kaiba. He's probably still at his locker, but if you're just asking so you can go be mean to him then don't bother!"

Seto ignored Yugi and turned away to walk back inside to go find Joey. He had to talk to him. He felt a rage rising inside of him. How dare anyone lay a hand on **his **puppy.

Joey wasn't difficult to find, he was walking down the hallway toward the door when Kaiba stopped him.

"Joey!"

"Kaiba?" Joey looked around to see if anyone was watching them, "Whattaya doin'?"

"I need to speak to you," Seto said and he spoke the words quicker than he would've liked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to ya too actually...Wassup?" Joey said. He frowned slightly, not understanding why Kaiba seemed so edgy. He looked like he was worried about something. Maybe his stocks had fallen. Joey couldn't think of anything else that would bother Kaiba, unless something had happened to Mokuba.

"You have to promise me something," Seto said. His voice was not comforting but insistet, "No. You will promise me something, Mutt."

"I dunno what the heck ya on about, Kaiba."

"You will promise me that if you are in danger in any way, at all," Seto paused, "If you are being hurt...you will call me straight away. Is that simple enough for you to understand, Wheeler?"

Joey's jaw dropped, "What is up with everyone today? I don't get it, man!"

"Promise me right now or I will never give you the honour of being with me ever again."

Joey had to try not to laugh at Kaiba describing being in his presence as an 'honour'. Could this guy get any more up himself? The blond boy shrugged his shoulders, "Look, Kaiba..."

Before he could finish Seto's hand wrapped around his neck. Freezing blue eyes stared right through him and the taller boy tightened his grip. Not enough to choke Joey or really hurt him, but enough to press right up against the bruise he'd made earlier, "Do what your master says, filth."

Joey wriggled, pulling at Kaiba's fingers to take the pressure away from the bruise, "Sure, sure, I promise. Okay, lemme go, ya fuckin' lunatic," He said quickly, squirming in the CEO's grip until he was let go.

"Good boy."

He wanted to get mad, that had hurt like crazy, not to mention it had been fucking embarrassing. Luckily the halls were now empty aside from a few people walking out the doors, so no one had seen but still... Joey wanted to tell Kaiba to fuck off, tell him he didn't want to see him anyway if he was going to act like he was insane, but instead he found himself staring up at the CEO and blushing. Surrounded by different emotions all combined and shaken up enough to make him sick he finally managed to speak, and his words were angry, "I fuckin' hate ya so much. Why do ya do this, Kaiba?"

"Because you're mine and I won't have my property getting damaged."

"Whatever," Joey said, but didn't move.

A few moments of silence passed, and the concrete of Kaiba's face melted away to show a vague amount of emotion. He sighed softly and then reached out to take Joey's hand for a moment.

"Did I hurt you?" Kaiba asked, trying not to sound worried, "Just then?"

Joey glared at him, but had to admit he'd dealt with worse, "Nah."

"Then you'll be perfectly capable of spending tomorrow with me."

"We got school tomorrow, Kaiba."

"**We **don't," Seto shrugged, "I'll pick you up around ten. Don't wear that stupid fucking Scape Goat shirt, that's if you even own more than one shirt, Mutt."

Kaiba was back to normal it seemed. Joey rolled his eyes and went to go meet his friends at the gate.

**A/N: Talk about crossed wires aayyy lmao. Also woah, Kaiba calm down, wtf man. **

**Also Yami was in this chapter! Well sort of. I don't know if I'll need him much, but I figured if Yugi would want to talk to anyone it'd be Yami.**

**Reviews are very cool and very appreciated.  
>Thanks for reading. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: On and on, on and on...**

Sleep was torn away from a very tired Joey Wheeler at two minutes past ten o'clock the next morning. "Shit," He mumbled into his pillow, realising he had been meant to go to wake up for school but had slept through his alarm. Louder, "SHIT," as he realised he was also meant to be meeting Kaiba today. He sat up quickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kaiba...Well that would explain the two loud beeps he had heard from the road. He went to the window and looked out from his apartment window, down to where a red car was parked on the road. It was a Maserati. Wow. No prizes for guessing who owned that. Joey looked back to his bed, noticing that his phone was lighting up. He checked it.

PRICK: Get yourself down here this instance. I am not coming up to your kennel, Mutt.

Joey actually laughed a little at that.

Puppy: Shower. Be down in five.

PRICK: You better be.

A few minutes later, Joey, in jeans and a t-shirt (a blue one, not the Scape Goat one, although annoying Kaiba by wearing it again had been tempting) ran out of his apartment and down the stairs to the street, to get into the car.

Seto leaned from his seat to quickly kiss Joey on the lips and pull the seatbelt across him. He clicked it into the buckle and started the car.

"Wow, ain't this car a bit much?" Joey asked, looking around at the interior, it was black and bright white, and there were red lights on the dash and the sound system.

Kaiba stroked the dashboard fondly with one hand, looking out at the road, "I happen to love it." he moved his hand across and put his fingers through Joey's. The blond didn't speak, but looked at his hand in Kaiba's and smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, if ya gonna be drivin' me 'round in it, I guess it needs to be first class," Joey said, and grinned at Seto.

Kaiba ignored Joey, but squeezed his hand slightly and kept driving. He needed to get his car out of this area fast...this whole neighbourhood was...creeping him out.

"Today is going to be excellent, Puppy," Seto said, as they arrived at his mansion

"Ya pretty confident huh?" Joey stuck out his tongue at Kaiba, then looked out of his window at the mansion before him. It impressed him every time, honestly. It was so beautiful. Everything about it was representative of Kaiba and Joey loved it.

As they walked inside, Joey stretched his arms up and yawned, "So what's on the schedule today?"

"Come into the lounge room and find out," Kaiba took Joey's hand again.

"How many do ya have anyway? Like five hundred? Which one do ya mean?" Joey asked, and went with Kaiba, across the floor of the spacious entry room.

"I mean the same one that I was in last time we were in a lounge room. It happens to be my favourite."

"The one with the blue couch? Ya kiddin' there's nothing in it but that one couch and some tables. Ya so boring Kaiba."

"First of all, it's a lounge and secondly if you're bored when you get in there you're free to leave," Seto shrugged and pulled Joey into the room.

The blond gasped a little, "Woah."

The blue lounge had been pulled back, and the wall opposite it had been slid away to reveal the flat screen television and an open cabinet built into the wall and filled with games. Below that one of the low white tables had been placed and the latest gaming systems were plugged in and blinking at Joey, waiting to be played with two controllers in front of each of them.

The room was lit up with bright blue lights running across the walls, and it made Joey feel like he was in another universe. The coolest thing was behind the couch though. Two raised platforms, each with a rail across it.

"Bored?" Seto smirked.

"That's a virtual reality gamin' system! What the hell, Kaiba?"

"Do you want to use it?" Kaiba asked. He took his blue coat off and threw it on the armchair beside the lounge, before motioning for Joey to follow him over to the platforms. Seto took the two headsets from where they hung on the railings, and handed one to Joey. He pressed a button on the headsets and they lit up. He bent down and turned on the gaming system at the base of the platforms, which would transfer information to and from the headsets. "Put it on, let's go."

Joey stepped up onto the platform, only jumping up and down in excitement a few times before he slipped the headset over his eyes. Almost immediately a new reality formed before his line of sight.

"Wow."

"I know."

Joey watched as the screen before his eyes was split in two and he was taken to a character selection menu.

He watched silently as Seto picked a character who happened to look exactly like Seto, himself. Joey stared at all the different options.

"Choose your avatar," Seto said from where he stood.

Joey raised his hand to swipe through them, "Not that guy. Nope not him."

"Just pick one! You won't see it anyway, it will be me that has to look at it," Kaiba reminded him, "There! Pick that one."

"What the heck? No way, he looks super gay!"

"My apologies, I'd forgotten how heterosexual you'd been of late."

"Shut ya mouth," Joey laughed, "Hey, how come your guy looks just like you?"

"It's a mod."

"Well I want one, make me a mod!" Joey insisted, still swiping through avatars.

"I don't have time right now, just pick, Mutt!"

"Fine," Joey said, and quickly picked a blond guy in a hoodie and cargo pants. Close enough.

"Now pick your weapon."

Joey quickly chose himself the most ridiculous sword on offer and the game loaded in.

He found himself standing in a green field, sword in his hand. The wind was rustling in the leaves of the trees, and he could hear birds. Everything was green and lit by the warm sun.

He looked beside himself to see Kaiba, holding a silver handgun.

"Not overkill with the sword?"

"By the looks a this place I won't even need it. Was this game made for little kids?"

As Joey said the words, the scene before him began to change. The leaves fell from the branches and he watched as the trees twisted and died, the sound of the birds disappeared, and the moon rose high into the once bright, and now dark, sky.

Joey's breathing became uneven at the horrifying sound of desperate screams in the distance.

"...Kaiba."

"I suggest you learn how to use that sword, fast. Run."

Joey did what he was told, running after Kaiba into the trees, trying to ignore the flashes of eyes he could see between the distorted trunks and branches. The wind wasn't rustling any more, but howling and combined with the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest, it was deafening.

"Behind you, moron!" Seto screamed at him.

Joey turned around just in time to cry out in horror at the creature that had managed to catch up with him. It had grey skin and was down on all fours, round yellow eyes staring into him and a mouth full of pointed teeth grinning at him. Its bones stuck everywhere at angles, as if it had been glued back together after being torn apart. He swung the sword at it, but it dodged from him, hissing loudly before jumping at him.

Joey was knocked to the ground, but before he was injured, a bullet flew past him and embedded itself into the monsters head, it rolled off of Joey and he quickly got up and raced over to Kaiba. "Hey! Ya saved me!"

"It won't happen again."

Rushing through the game with Kaiba, and once he learned to use the sword properly, killing off the demons, was the coolest thing Joey had done in a long time. Who would've thought Kaiba knew how to actually have fun? After an hour playing the game, Joey put his hands up and admitted that he was exhausted.

Kaiba took off his headset and turned the game off. He watched as Joey also took his headset off and his adorable eyes stared in awe at Seto.

Joey jumped from the platform to stand in front of Seto, "Kaiba! Kaiba, that was so cool! Ya gotta let me play it again sometime! Wow!"

"Maybe next time you won't pick such a stupid weapon," Kaiba mused, sitting down on the lounge and tapping the spot next to him.

Joey sat where Kaiba had gestured and immediately put his arms around the brunet, "No way, Kaiba. Ya just jealous because ya didn't get the sword."

Seto rolled his eyes, "So, tell me, was that cool enough for you, Wheeler or are you bored?"

"Fine. It was absolutely the coolest thing ever," Joey told him, snuggling up to his black shirt.

"What do you want to do now?" Seto asked, putting an arm around Joey.

"I wanna ask ya something..."

"Anything," Seto nodded, waiting for Joey to speak.

"Why'd ya do..." Joey gestured around him, "This...for me."

A sigh fell from Seto's lips. He'd been expecting this question, but that didn't mean he wanted to answer it. He finally said, "You need to know I don't have any emotional, romantic feelings for you. I just happen to be attracted to you physically, and it's nothing more than that. But...I also know that I was out of line yesterday. Even I am not so completely insolent that I think it's acceptable to act like that."

"Ah, okay," Joey said and he wasn't sure how to feel. He was flattered that Kaiba had gone to the trouble...but he felt almost disappointed by what he'd said. You couldn't like someone for as long as Joey had liked Kaiba (and it had been quite some time) without having some kind of romantic feelings for them, and honestly, if Kaiba felt the same Joey didn't think he could've ever been happier. Still, he grinned at Kaiba and then nodded toward the TV, "Can I play GTA on that?"

Kaiba nearly choked. "I have all of the best video games. I have video games that are exclusive to Kaiba Corp, I have games made by Industrial Illusions that the general public won't see for another three years. I have a state of the art speaker system and the best high definition television that money can buy, with 3-D capabilities...and you want to play Grand Theft Auto?"

"Yeah."

"See this is one of things that makes me hate you, Wheeler," Kaiba told him, but set the game up and threw a controller at the blond.

If Joey learnt anything that day, it was this: Seto Kaiba was absolutely useless at Grand Theft Auto.

Although he did manage to sneak in a couple of snide remarks about how 'of course Joey would be good at a game like this', to which Joey would reply each time with something like 'Fuck off, I ain't never stole a car, Kaiba.'

Playing GTA came to an end when Seto refused to help Joey.

"Do it yourself if you're so good at this stupid game."

"Don't be a sook, Kaiba."

"I'm not."

"I think ya are."

"I'm not. I just hate you and refuse to help."

Before Seto could put down his controller rather decisively and cross his arms like he'd planned, Joey jumped on him. He threw his arms around the CEO, pushing him down onto the couch and snuggling against his neck, "Ya so mean, Kaiba." The controller fell to the floor.

"I hate you," Seto repeated, "Get off me right now before you give me fleas."

"Nope," Joey leaned up and kissed Kaiba.

"Ugh," Seto jokingly tried to push him off but kissed him back, putting a hand on the other boy's back. He managed to sit up against the arm of the lounge, Joey still leaning on him. He rested his hands on Joey's waist and kissed him.

"Kaiba..." Joey said softly between the kisses.

"What?" Seto asked, actually finding himself smiling, mostly at Joey, slightly at the fact that both of their characters in the game on screen were getting shot up pretty badly.

"Today was good. I-...Thanks," Joey looked down away from Kaiba's eyes, which were shining blue like the sun itself was inside of them.

Seto watched himself tilt Joey's head up and kiss the boy again. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He shouldn't be kissing Joey. He did it though, and it was far too slow and gentle. But the Puppy's lips were so soft and his mouth tasted like sugar. So he let himself have this, just for now. Surely it wouldn't hurt. He felt the kiss grow deeper as Joey pulled him closer, he pushed gently back on the other boy's tongue before allowing it into his own mouth. He took control again quickly, tasting inside Joey's mouth again before breaking away. He licked a line across Joey's bottom lip and sucked on it gently, an almost inaudible noise escaping the blond's mouth.

He moved down, putting light kisses on Joey's neck but being careful to avoid the bruise he'd left there yesterday.

Joey wrapped his arms tighter around Kaiba, and sighed contentedly, enjoying the way his skin tingled under Seto's lips.

"You're welcome," Seto said finally, his lips now below Joey's ear, kissing at the skin there, "Puppy."

"Mm,"Joey's eyes closed as the brunet licked down the edge of his ear and sucked on his earlobe, "Fuck."

"You? If you insist," Seto laughed softly.

"That's not what I meant," Joey breathed, but dug his fingers into Seto's neck as the CEO pressed his lips to the boy's collar bone.

"Do you want to?" Kaiba asked, already knowing the answer he would get.

"...Yes."

Joey's approval of Kaiba's suggestion was met with another kiss, Kaiba's lips against his own in rough movements before the CEO pulled away again.

The room was silent, inactivity had caused the television screen to go black. It was just them now, in the room with the blue lights running across the walls, locked together in another kiss. Seto broke away to pull Joey's shirt off, and then his own. He ran his hand across the muscles of Joey's abdomen, appreciating the toned skin beneath his fingers, before pulling Joey back to him. "You're so gorgeous, Joey, really." He was. Kaiba hated admitting it, but no one looked as beautiful as Joey. Maybe it was the slightly challenging look inside his big brown eyes, maybe it was how his messy blond hair fell across his face and down his shoulders. It could have just been the fact that Joey was so different to Kaiba, so much like everything Kaiba wasn't.

"That's what they all say," Joey smirked at the brunet.

"Bullshit," Kaiba breathed, moving his hand up and brushing it over one of Joey's nipples, "No one says that," he took the nipple in his hand, tugged on it gently, a short groan coming from Joey, "Just me."

"Just you," Joey agreed, resting his head against Seto's neck as he felt his hands tangled themselves in his messy blond hair and pull slowly back, "Ah crap, that feels good, Kaiba."

"Everything I do to you feels good, Mutt. That's why I'm your master."

"Whatever ya say," Joey mumbled into Seto's skin. Was this guy serious?

"Puppy. You have to...put your hands on me."

Joey put his head up, "Wha?"

"You know what I need," Kaiba said, his voice becoming heavy. Since when did he ask for things like this? He couldn't recall ever making requests before...

Realisation washed over Joey and he allowed Kaiba to move one of his hands to his crotch. Joey swallowed, palming Seto's erection through his pants, feeling it stiffen more under his touch, until Kaiba made a low and angry noise at the fabric constricting him.

"Too much for ya?" Joey teased the brunet, squeezing gently at the erection that was now pressing desperately up against the pants.

"Fuck," Kaiba said, reaching his hands down to undo his pants, only for it to be batted away by Joey, who glanced up at Seto and then undid the button and slid the zip down, taking the pressure away from Kaiba. He took a deep breath which then became trapped inside his throat as Joey carefully pushed his underwear out of the way and took Kaiba in his hand. He breathed appreciatively at the feeling of the direct contact. "Nngh," he gritted his teeth as Joey stroked him up and down.

Again, Joey looked fleetingly up into Kaiba's eyes, emotion passing between their glances before Joey leaned down and took the tip of Seto's cock into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

He felt Seto's hand stroking his hair and pushing him down to take more of the erection into his warm mouth. "That's it. Good, Puppy."

Joey sucked a little harder, moving his head up and down, then took his mouth off to lick a line up Seto's hardness.

"We're gonna need lube," Joey reminded his lover, his hand now wrapped around Kaiba's erection.

"We could use spit."

A terrified look flashed across Joey's face and he tore his hand away from Seto as if he were on fire. "No fucken way, Kaiba."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but had to admit Joey had a good point, "It's in my bedroom. Top drawer of my bedside table."

Quickly kissing Kaiba's lips and getting up, Joey nodded and said, "Got it."

"Hurry up, Mutt."

Joey returned a few moments later, the bottle of lubricant in his hand. He put it on the couch and took his jeans off. The two of them didn't speak and Kaiba did the same, ridding himself of his pants before sitting back on the couch, his eyes fixed on Joey. The blond was standing in front of Kaiba, his face flushed and his cock now almost completely hard. He looked at Kaiba, unsure.

"I...uh."

"On my lap," Seto told him, taking a moment to look Joey up and down and smirk a little.

With a quick nod, Joey sat on Kaiba's lap, legs apart, straddling the taller boy. Seto refrained from grinding his erection against Joey, at this point that would be far too much simulation for both of them. Instead he grabbed the bottle of lubricant beside them and told Joey, "You'll need to sit up."

After a couple of seconds spent considering how to go about this task, Joey decided to lean up on his knees, wrapping his arms around Kaiba and curving his back a little. He was rewarded for his efforts with a hand that twisted and tugged on the back of his hair and then stroked a line down his spine.

"Relax, ok?" Seto reminded him and pressed a lubricant covered finger gently into the boy.

Just as Seto had said, Joey managed to relax and push back on Kaiba's finger until it was completely inside of him and Kaiba began working it back and forth. With the addition of a second finger, Seto now stretching the tight entrance, Joey's head fell to rest on Seto's shoulder and he arched his back against the fingers that were stretching him. He had to admit, he'd been sceptical but this angle was already proving to have its advantages. Seto quickly located Joey's prostate and rubbed his fingertips in circles against it. The blond let out a loud sob, moving himself frantically on Kaiba's fingers.

"My, my," Seto tsked, "Someone's needy today."

"Why are ya takin' so long?" Joey asked, sounding resentful.

"Patience, Puppy," Seto turned his head to kiss the side of Joey's face, "You're unbelievable."

Joey wanted to tell Kaiba to just get on with it but instead he moaned with genuine need as again Seto jabbed at the spot inside him, and continued to stretch the entrance. He managed to breathe a few words, "Now. Please, Kaiba."

Seto nodded, and put lubricant on his erection. He felt it twitch with the anticipation of being inside Joey. He repositioned his own hips to get the angle right, lifting Joey at the waist and guiding the boy's waiting entry to him.

Putting his head up again and sitting straighter, Joey exhaled slowly before lowering himself slowly down. Seto's cock was soon engulfed by the hole, completely taking up the tight, soft passage.

Joey cried out at the feeling of Kaiba filling him and already pressing up into his prostate. "A-ah. Kaiba. Kaiba. Fuck," He quickly put a hand to his mouth to suppress another moan.

The hand was pulled away, "I want to hear you, Puppy. I want to hear you moaning as I fuck you."

Joey nodded, feeling tears blistering behind his eyes as the stimulation of Kaiba inside him grew to be too much.

"You need to move, Joey. It will feel good when you move."

Joey wasn't able to enunciate the fact that it already felt good. Just that it was also painful. He knew he was blushing and that he looked fucking stupid, but he decided he would just do what Kaiba said and move. He gripped his hands on Kaiba's shoulders and moved himself slowly up and then back down onto Kaiba's cock.

Controlling his breathing, trying to ignore how much his head was spinning, Joey was able to move quicker, until he had built a steady rhythm and Kaiba was able to thrust up, meeting Joey each time, the two of them gasping and breathing heavily.

The brunet growled at the way Joey moved his hips up and down, his ass tight and throbbing around Seto's erection as it took him into its warmth with each movement; Kaiba left kisses on the muscles of Joey's chest, resting his hands on the other boy's hips to help him.

"Shit," He breathed through gritted teeth as he watched Joey move. He wanted to tell Joey how good he felt, he tried to get the words out but they were caught between a loud moan, and they didn't make a lot of sense.

Joey could only whimper in reply. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba tightly, leaning his head down again and concentrating just moving himself up and down fast and desperately. The feeling of Kaiba hitting up against the spot inside him made the tension in his crotch build and build.

Again he cried out loudly, "Kaiba!"

"Say my name," Kaiba said, his voice low and restrained so that he didn't cry out as well.

For a moment Joey didn't understand, but then he said it, and it was torn roughly from his mouth in a low and desperate moan, "Seto."

"Ah fuck. Yes. Joey," Seto thrust up harder as Joey moved himself on the brunet. Seto gasped as Joey's nails dug into his back and the CEO repeated the other boy's name, being sure to force himself up against Joey's prostate with each thrust.

"Seto. Seto. You-," Joey tried to speak but was cut off by Kaiba wrapping his hand around his erection and rubbing it up and down. His movements on top of Kaiba become even more jagged as he tried to bring himself to climax, his breathing heavy as he worked himself up and down on Seto's dick, his hole taking it in needily each time that Kaiba thrust up in unison with Joey's movements. The brunet's breathing was uneven as he felt Joey surrounding him, the heat of the blond's entrance and the tightness sending shocks through him as one of his hands continued to pull at the other boy's hardness, the other resting on Joey's thigh. The blue lights cast bright sapphire shadows on their naked forms, and Seto drank in the way the other boy's body looked bathed in the light, sweat streaked on his muscles, glistening with each movement.

"Seto, I- " Joey managed to look into the blue eyes that then met his own, lust inside of them. No disdain or hatred, just want, just sex.

"Good," Seto said leaning to pull Joey into a rough kiss, moving his hand faster on the boy's erection, now leaking and swollen with its need for release.

Joey made one of the loud whimpering noises that Seto loved so much, as the nerves deep inside him were once again accosted by the CEO's erection and the tension became too much. He hadn't wanted to be loud, but with his orgasm he cried out, spilling creamy white liquid onto the other boy's hand, his hole constricting around Kaiba's erection, and that was enough for Seto to finish also. With Joey tightening suddenly around him, he finally felt the tension inside him shatter and he climaxed. The two of them breathed heavily for a few moments before Joey could manage to climb off Seto's lap. Seto licked Joey's fluid from his hand, not paying attention to the taste as he tried to compose himself. Gasping, his face flushed pink and his breathing shaky, Joey managed to sit beside the brunet, letting his head fall against Seto's chest.

"Good, Puppy," Seto told him. He looked at Joey with what could possibly have been fondness underneath the surface of his cold eyes.

"So..." Joey began quietly, "That's what gets ya off? People sayin' ya first name?"

"No," Seto shook his head, "You are what 'gets me off', Joey. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Joey smiled his breathing still heavy and his voice sounding tired., "That'd be almost kinda sweet if ya weren't a total jerk."

Seto shrugged and kissed Joey's forehead, "Well, it's a pity that I **am **a total jerk."

**A/N: Aww cuties. I'm so glad everything is good for them, and nothing will ever go badly again. Yeah right.**

**Oh and I'm not really one for plugging my other works (lol, lies, yes I am) but I'm considering writing a Chaseshipping fic, because there is hardly anything for that pairing and they are so real. So expect a fic for them within the next couple of weeks, probably, and if you ship it, it'd be super cool if you checked it out. (y)**

**Also just a reminder...I get the feeling some of you might be expecting some kind of big complication and climax (pun fully intended because I love puns) in this story and I just want to be completely clear that this was never about plot. Sure there is a vague one, but really I just wanted to write the pairing. There is no big, intricate story line. Maybe in another fic that I write in future, but not this one. So I don't want anyone to feel disappointed when they realise this. **

**As always thanks for your reviews so far, I've had some really nice ones and I really enjoy reading them. See ya'll next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Bit of a massive AN this time, skip if you like, just some messages to some reviewers.  
><strong>

**I want to say a special thank you to my lovely Spanish reviewer. I don't mind that your reviews are in Spanish. I can understand a little and then I just google translate the rest and work out what you said :) Thank you so much for leaving reviews, even though you don't leave them in English. I still love seeing them, it's so nice of you to say such good things about my writing.**

**Autumn, thanks for your review. I understand you're probably just trying to help by pointing out things that could be mistakes and I appreciate that. I honestly did mean 'fuck up'. 'Fuck up' is an actual thing people say to one another that basically means the same as 'shut the fuck up' or 'fuck off'. I was surprised that you hadn't heard it before, because I've heard plenty of people say it, and I can definitely imagine Joey using it. I wouldn't use it in formal writing, but in dialogue, sure.  
>When reading, you will find writers that may not phrase things how you think they should be phrased, if my phrasing or 'questionable uses of English' bother you, I understand. My writing isn't for everyone.<br>Thanks for taking the time to point those things out, it's nice to know my reviewers want me to improve and are willing to help out.**

**Of course, thank you so much to all other reviewers. I always get so happy opening fanfiction and seeing new reviews. You're all really awesome, thank you for the compliments. I'm so happy that you enjoy my fic. :)**

"I thought ya said ya weren't gonna help me again..." Joey said, catching his breath.

He leaned up against a tree, looking at his surroundings. They were playing that virtual reality game again...but he wasn't using the same avatar as last time. He looked just like himself now. He couldn't remember Kaiba telling him he'd made Joey a character that looked like him.

"I lied," Kaiba shrugged, leaning forward to kiss Joey.

Feeling the brunet's finger trace a line down his jaw, Joey sighed happily and opened his mouth to kiss Seto. "Ya did?" He asked between kisses.

"Mm," Seto nodded, running his hand through Joey's hair, "I did. I will always help you, I'll always protect you."

Joey was blushing but he didn't mind, "Seto..."

The taller one pulled the blond closer into another kiss, his mouth tasted like sweet vanilla, and Joey gasped slightly as Seto sucked on his bottom lip. Seto was holding him tightly but he could feel himself falling. What was happening?

He was suddenly all too aware of the mattress underneath him, and the feeling of a blanket on top of him. But...how? Kaiba...he was...they were. They'd been...they'd been together, Kaiba was right there...Joey could still feel his skin tingling where he'd been kissed.

"Oh, sorry, man. Yugi was really worried so I figured I'd come around and see if everything was okay..."

Was someone talking to him? Joey's eyes were still shut, he was waiting for Seto to kiss him again, "Seto?"

Tristan, who had walked in uninvited as he often did, laughed casually, "Wake up, dude. It's Tristan, I said I-Wait. Seto? Seto Kaiba?"

"Fuck," A dream? It'd been a dream? Fucking typical. Joey opened his eyes and quickly sat up, tidying his hair and throwing off his blankets. He looked at his friend, "Hey, Tristan," He yawned, getting up.

"Sorry," Tristan laughed, "Yugi was worried, he wanted to know where you were yesterday, but he's working at the shop today so I figured I'd come around. Didn't know you'd still be asleep."

Joey shrugged, "I love sleep."

"Yeah you're a legend at it," Tristan rolled his eyes.

Joey disappeared into the bathroom and came out moment later, toothbrush in his mouth. "So wassup?"

"Not a lot. Sorry about waking you, man. Uh...can I ask something?"

"Sure," Joey shrugged, brushing his teeth. He glanced toward a clock. Midday...not too bad, really.

"Just before when you were asleep...you said Kaiba's name."

Joey froze. Had he said that out loud? Stalling, he went back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth and he walked back into his bedroom, trying to think of a response that didn't end with him confessing how serious his relationship with Seto was. He leaned against his desk, looking over at Tristan who was sitting on his bed. "Yeah well...ya know we're friends. I guess maybe I was talkin' to him in the dream. I dunno...I- dreams can be pretty weird, huh, man? Y'know one time I had this dream about a giant donu-"

"No," Tristan stopped Joey from continuing, "You said his first name. You called him Seto...and it didn't sound like you were just 'talking' to him. Joey...is there something you aren't telling me?"

Joey swallowed. Breath caught in his throat, he managed to say, "Nuh..."

"You can tell me anything...we're friends, dude," Tristan reminded him, frowning and actually looking a little worried.

"I-" Joey exhaled, "Kaiba and I..."

"Oh," Tristan's eyes widened. So Joey had a crush on Kaiba? Kaiba of all people? Tristan had to admit that was a little unbelievable, especially since how much he hated the guy was one of Joey's favourite topics.

"Yeah," Joey felt like he was actually going to cry. Biting down on his lip, he managed to make eye contact with his friend, "I didn't wanna tell anyone...but since you heard me sayin' his name anyway..."

"Wait, what?" Tristan stood up, "It's no big deal, right? You just have a crush on him? I mean, Joey you don't ever have to tell him. I promise I won't say a word!"

A crush? Joey frowned. Tristan just thought that he had a crush on Kaiba? He had to suppress the urge to laugh loudly. Fine. Good. That, he could deal with, "Thanks," he nodded quickly.

"That's cool man. Wow...so I guess he really isn't as much of an asshole as he acts like, huh?" Tristan got up, stretching his arms.

"Nah," Joey shook his head, "He's worse."

"Bro?"

"Yeah, Mokie?" Seto looked up from his book. He was sitting in the lounge chair of his study, he had no work to do right now, well nothing that the people working for his company couldn't do instead.

"Can I hang out with you?" Mokuba asked, picking at the skin around his nails.

"Of course. What do you want to do?" Seto turned the page of his book and then looked back at his little brother.

"Uh, nothing. Just wanted to hang out in here," Mokuba smiled, he took his Nintendo from his pocket and waved it, signally that he was planning to play it.

"Sure," Seto nodded, and he watched as Mokuba sat on the floor and leaned against his chair.

"I...haven't seen you much lately," Mokuba mentioned, turning his DS on and clicking the game icon.

"You should be used to that, Mokie," Seto told him, but reached down to ruffle the boy's dark hair, before going back to his book.

"Well yeah...but even when I do see you, you've been acting kinda weird..."

"Thanks," Kaiba rolled his eyes, but laughed softly, "I've got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Yeah but..." Mokuba sighed a little, "It's more than that."

"It's Joey," Kaiba said simply.

Mokuba dropped his stylus and looked up at his brother, who was as calm as ever, "Huh? Joey? Joey Wheeler?"

"Mmm," Seto nodded, "Joseph Wheeler. You know him."

Mokuba tried to think of what to say, "Yeah, of course. He hates you. You hate him. Everyone who knows either of you guys knows that! What's the problem, is he being annoying again? Y'know, Seto I never thought he was that bad but you two always fight like crazy..."

"Not anymore," Seto explained, still staying perfectly calm, and continuing to read, "We're sort of...together, you might say."

"What?"

"Joey and I, we're together. That's why I've been acting different. I wasn't going to tell you, but you're not a baby, and it's better that you know."

"I-" Shocked wasn't the word. Mokuba couldn't believe this. Seto was being so casual about this confession!

"Yes."

"Together?" Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "You mean..." He felt sick.

"Yes."

"He's your boyfriend?"

Kaiba froze. Boyfriend? Who'd said anything about boyfriends? Together...sure...but was Joey his boyfriend? Didn't you have to take those things on dates? Buy them dinner? Cuddle and watch movies with them? He didn't know...he'd never had one. "I don't know."

Mokuba shrugged, "If he means so much to you that you actually mentioned him...you must care about him. I think it's kinda cool actually, I didn't think you'd ever want to be with anyone," Mokuba laughed loudly, smiling at his brother, "You're so antisocial, Seto."

The CEO rolled his eyes, "Mhmm."

Finishing the chapter of his book, Seto placed it in his lap and took his phone out. For a moment he wondered if it would be weak to send a text to the puppy...But the thought of Joey made him smile a little. Surely a few messages wouldn't hurt. Not like Wheeler had anything better to do anyway.

PRICK: Mutt.

Joey felt his phone buzz and took it from his pocket, reading the text on the screen and smiling. He'd just got home after being at the game shop. There were new Duel Monsters cards across the coffee table in front of him, nothing amazing but he'd gotten a couple of decent ones.

Puppy: What?

Joey sent his reply, and glanced toward the clock. It was just after six...his dad would be home soon. Some days he worked, most days he drank. Today was one of the drinking days. Usually he would gamble as well, but Joey wasn't taking any bets, pardon the pun, as to whether he was gambling tonight or coming straight home. Through the years, Joey had learnt that the easiest way to deal with his dad was to be avoidant. That meant getting out before his dad was home, and getting in after he was asleep. Thanks to that system he usually only saw him in the morning, when he was sober, and a lot easier to talk to. The blond scooped his cards off the table and put them in his pocket, he grabbed his denim jacket, his wallet, and put his shoes on before taking one last look around the apartment and walking out the door.

It was getting dark, the sun had been pushed into a corner and its orange rays had streaked between purple clouds. Joey turned his collar up against the breeze that was blowing up the street, kind of feeling like grabbing some food from somewhere...but also sort of just wanting to walk around for a few hours. He was contemplating between the two when his phone buzzed again.

PRICK: Oh? Rude. Bad, Dog. I didn't train you to question me.

Joey rolled his eyes, but laughed softly. Kaiba acted so tough, like he actually thought he was Joey's master. Yeah right. Crossing the road, Joey replied to the text.

Puppy: Yeesh. Sooo-rrr-yyyy. How may I be of service to you? Oh GREAT ONE.

Seto tried not to laugh. How adorable. Honestly, that was one of the...things, about Joey, he was just so cute, he was defensive and he fought back, but he always knew when to give in. Seto wondered if anyone in his future would ever give in as well as Joey did...

PRICK: That's more like it. I could mention a few ways...

Puppy: Not what I meant.

PRICK: Get your mind out of the gutter, Mutt, I didn't mean that either.

One hand in his pocket, and the other holding his phone, Joey wandered down the street. Different bars, cafes and restaurants were filling up with customers and they all glowed yellow with lights and warmth beside the pavement. He had money in his wallet, but he didn't know how much, he wasn't sure if it would be worth it paying for food or if he was better off waiting. He didn't know if he cared. He replied to Seto, instead.

Puppy: What did you mean?

PRICK: What are you doing right now?

Joey looked at the message. He breathed slowly, trying to think. What was he doing? Walking down a street...in the cold wind, wondering if he should eat something...He swallowed. Should he tell Kaiba that? He began to type several times, each time deleting the message before he sent it.

PRICK: Mutt? Did you forget how to type?

Joey sighed. He wanted to say something back at Kaiba but was still trying to work out what to say in answer to his question. A couple of minutes passed, Joey kept walking. Kaiba wouldn't care anyway, maybe if he didn't reply at all then he'd forget about it...

PRICK: Joey? Don't you dare ignore me, you moron.

Again, Joey sighed. He crossed another road, turning the corner into another district of food places. They all smelt so good and he was hungry...but the seats were taken and the menu items looked pricey from where Joey stood.

PRICK: Puppy? This isn't funny. Baby, hurry up and reply I don't have all night.

He nearly dropped his phone on the pavement. Joey actually nearly dropped it. It would have smashed. He laughed nervously, staring at the text. Stopping in the middle of the street he silently tapped Seto's contact icon and pressed call.

Kaiba answered instantly; saying, "Joey?" into the phone and waiting for a response.

"Did ya...did ya just call me 'baby'?" Okay...yes, it was cute, and yes he sort of didn't mind it, but more than anything Joey had to stop himself from collapsing with laughter at the idea of Kaiba actually calling anyone 'baby'. Apparently he wasn't doing a very good job at controlling himself, because by the tone of Kaiba's voice he could tell Joey was laughing at him.

Kaiba snapped, "Never mind what I called you, Mutt. Where are you? Are you ok?"

Joey stopped laughing. Trying to think of what to say he twisted his hair around his finger, before sighing, "I...I dunno," He looked to the corner at the street sign and told Kaiba the name of it, "I'm ok...I'm just walking around."

"Stay, Puppy. I'll be right there." Seto hung up.

Joey rolled his eyes, wow, Seto could be ridiculous sometimes.

Sure enough, it was only ten minutes or so before Seto's car pulled up right beside Joey on the street. Joey watched the brunet get out and shut the door behind him. He was in a white buttoned shirt and a dark blue jacket, Joey suspected there had been a tie around his neck earlier but it wasn't there now.

"The Maserati again?" He asked, smirking at Kaiba, "Ya outta cars?"

"I have plenty of cars. But this one is your favourite," Seto said, standing close to Joey and taking his hand, "What are you doing here? You run away from home, Puppy?

Joey shook his head, "Nah. Just walkin' around...I was gonna eat but..."

"But nothing. Of course you're eating," He began walking, still holding Joey's hand, "Let's get something. What do you want?"

"Uh..." Joey began, he wasn't sure. He kind of wanted pizza, but he kind of wanted ramen, but he would have really liked Chinese, but then again what if Kaiba didn't eat Chinese food? He was so slim and toned he probably ate stuff like tuna sashimi salad, and grilled salmon and egg, "I-"

"I feel like Chinese," Seto said, cutting him off, "There's probably a place around here somewhere..." They walked a little further, passing some more cafes until Seto found a Chinese place and pulled Joey inside.

There wasn't a lot of people eating in there. Good. Less chance of Kaiba being recognised and hassled. They sat down on dark wooden chairs at tables decorated in yellow and red. When a waitress asked them what they wanted both boys ordered things from the menu, neither quite sure how they got where they were, but neither complaining. Silence fell over the two of them while they waited for their food, and when it finally came Joey ate quickly. Seto looked at him and rolled his eyes. He chewed slowly on a piece of lemon chicken, checking his phone for messages before realising the only person he ever sent messages to was across the table, currently stuffing his face full of Chow Mein. Seto swallowed the chicken, and laughed a little to himself.

Joey stopped, his brown eyes staring at Seto, he swallowed the noodles and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Whattaya laughin' at?" He took a drink from his water glass.

"You, idiot," Seto told him, eating another piece of chicken before looking at the blond, who had already finished most of his food. He frowned a little, not sure if Joey had been starving from not eating enough, or if he was just a guts anyway...probably both.

Joey gently kicked Seto under the table.

"Child," Seto scolded him, but his tone of voice was amused. "You're coming back to mine, after we eat, Joey."

Starting to eat again, slower this time, Joey shrugged, "If ya want me around."

"Don't be stupid," The brunet told him.

The two of them continued eating, in silence. Kaiba watched Joey and thought about what Mokuba had said. Was this what you did when you cared about someone? Did he care about Joey? No...not really. He told himself that anyway, he repeated it inside his head as he paid the bill and they got up to leave.

In the car, before he could start the engine, Kaiba felt Joey's arms wrap tightly around him.

"Oi, thanks," Joey nuzzled up against Kaiba's neck and the brunet breathed in gently.

"It's fine," Seto said, a little awkwardly, but enjoying the contact all the same. He looked out at the sky. It was getting darker, there was no sign of the sun left, just white lights dotted in patches across it. He ran a hand down and then back up Joey's back, "Let go, Mutt. I can't drive with you clinging onto me like a leech."

Wordlessly, Joey squeezed his arms tighter around Seto for a moment before quickly kissing the CEO's neck and then sitting back in his seat.

A few moments later, while waiting at the traffic lights, Seto glanced across at Joey. He was asleep. Actually asleep, leaning against the window of Seto Kaiba's very expensive car, probably smudging the glass with his hair. Seto smiled a little at how the starlight washed over the blond's face. He wanted to lean across and kiss the sleeping boy, but the light was green. He had to go.

Those were the rules. You couldn't stop, you couldn't wait. Green meant go.

"Wake up, Mutt," He jabbed Joey in the shoulder, now that the car was parked at the front of his mansion.

"Eh?"

"Stupid dog," Kaiba muttered, "Get up."

"Mm, whatever," Was all Joey managed to say, as he got up and followed Kaiba inside.

He was exhausted, he couldn't remember being that tired earlier...but he hadn't been sleeping very well lately, he was sleeping in late, but sometimes he didn't even get to sleep until daylight anyway.

Joey couldn't remember climbing the stairs but he found himself curled up on the loveseat in Seto's study. He opened his eyes, realising he'd fallen back to sleep. He looked around the room, the wallpaper was pale blue (no surprise there) and it was accented with dark mahogany wood. Seto's desk was against the back wall, a stack of papers and his laptop on top of it. Across from the lounge that Joey was on was an armchair, Seto was currently sitting sideways across it, reading a book.

"Kaiba?"

"Mm?" Seto turned the page.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Joey noticed that his jacket had been taken off him and was folded neatly on the carpet beside the loveseat.

"About an hour..."

"Oh," Joey's eyes widened. He sat up, yawning for a moment before tilting his head at Seto.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

Seto turned, his cool blue eyes brushing up against Joey, "Don't look at me with your puppy eyes like that, Joey."

Joey ignored the CEO's wishes, instead choosing to blink at Kaiba and frown a little.

Seto gritted his teeth, watching Joey. How dare he. He narrowed his eyes, "Stop it, Mutt. You look ridiculous."

Joey laughed darkly in his own head. Oh, how he loved to torment Kaiba. It was almost too easy. He tilted his head down, looking across at Kaiba, still pouting, trying to get his attention.

"Bad, Puppy," Seto managed, wishing he'd never looked away from his book, "Go back to sleep."

"Seto..." Joey said softly, and then he leaned forward, biting down gently on his bottom lip, not breaking eye contact once.

Kaiba breathed in sharply, "Damn it, Puppy. What do you want?" He put his book down.

Joey grinned at him, and tapped the spot on the loveseat beside him, "Sit with me, ya cold hearted prick."

"Whatever," Seto said, contradicting himself he got up and sat beside Joey, "Happy now, you attention craving mutt?"

"I'm not an attention craving anythin'," Joey told Kaiba, very matter-of-factly, as he was pulled onto the brunet's lap.

"Oh?" Seto raised his eyebrows, running his fingers through Joey's hair before saying, "So what was that? Just then? Blinking your eyes at me like that? Doing that thing with your lip?"

Joey smirked, "That was very successful persuasive behaviour, Kaiba."

"Persuasive? No kidding, you might as well have been undressing."

The blond laughed, he had no idea he had that kind of power over Kaiba. He leaned in, kissing the brunet slowly, "I had a dream about ya, Kaiba..."

"How embarrassing for you," Seto kissed him back, but it was nothing serious, it was just kissing, "Most of us stop having wet dreams when we're thirteen."

"It wasn't like that, ya jerk. We were playin' that video game again."

"Wow, Joey, your brain just replays events and you call those dreams? Boring."

Joey rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Tristan was in my room, and he heard me say ya name so yeah."

Kaiba wasn't sure which point to address first, "You said my name out loud when you were asleep..." He said softly, "Wait what was Tristan doing?"

"He was checking up on me, or somethin', I dunno, but anyway yeah so he worked out for himself that it was you I was talkin' about...and now he thinks I'm in love with ya or somethin'."

"Are you?" Seto asked, resting his hand in the curve of Joey's waist and pulling him in a little.

"Am I what?"

"In love with me or something?" Seto's face remained concrete.

"Nah," Joey shook his head, kissing Kaiba quickly, "It's just sex, that's what ya always tell me. That's all our relationship will ever be, right Kaiba?" He cuddled up against the CEO.

Kaiba sighed, kissing the side of Joey's face, "That and Chinese food apparently. So does he knows about us?"

"Nah, just thinks I'm obsessed with you," Joey laughed at the idea, "Ya know ya didn't have to come get me tonight. I was fine. I hang out alone all the time."

"My possessions are very important to me," Seto said coldly, "Plus, what would I fuck if something happened to you?"

Joey muttered something about not being a possession but instead of speaking up he moved and laid across the loveseat, curling up and resting his head on Kaiba's lap. He sighed happily at the feeling of Seto's fingers running through his hair.

"I do have better things to do other than sit here and be your cushion all night, Mutt."

"Yeah and I bet ya had better stuff to do other than go grab food with me...but ya still picked me anyway."

"I'll pick you every time, stupid dog."

**A/N: **

**Sorry this took so long guys, I've been on a bit of a Deathshipping thing lately. **

**Also, for reviewers that have questions or say things that require a reply, answering you is a lot easier if you sign in so that I can send you a message. I really don't want to have to write a 200 word A/N that other people have to get through so I can answer you. I appreciate your questions and I do want to answer them. So if you sign in, (if you don't have an account, creating one doesn't take long) it will make it a lot easier for everyone. **

**Thank you for reading. See ya laaaater. **


End file.
